Betrayal Knows my Name
by Darkness Ascends
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki a 16 year old female was found murdered in her home by one of her best friends. With his help her soul can overcome this ordeal that has left her shaken up and broken. Can they catch the people who did this and find out why without breaking the laws of the soul society? Warnings: Female Ichigo, Mentions of Rape, Murder, and betrayal. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thank you if you shown interest in this story. I'm not the best writer but I hope you enjoy the story. This story is rated M due to mentions of Murder, rape, abuse, etc. So don't like don't read. Also it is female Ichigo x Toshiro so again don't like don't read. Ichigo is also going to be a little bit shorter than Toshiro because I can do that in this story.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, a young 16-year-old girl stood in her room staring a man with hair white as snow. She knew the man although she hadn't seen him for over a year because she lost her powers.

So why was she seeing him now? Oh, that's right, someone broke into her home while she was home alone, they put some sort of drug over her mouth and then raped her multiple times before stabbing her repeatedly, either the stab to the heart killed her or the stab to the lungs.

The man opened his mouth, "Kurosaki."

She turned to the man whom she knew so well. "Toshiro…" Was all she could say before she collapsed.

The man ran forward and caught her unconscious soul. The man known as Toshiro sighed, "Its Captain Hitsugaya to you." he looked around he didn't want Kurosaki Ichigo's family finding out the way she was killed.

He always came once a month to check on the girl ever since she lost her powers.

Even though she couldn't see him during this time. She knew he had been there. His cold retsu was proof enough.

However, this time when he came to check on her, he heard a blood curling scream that seemed to rip through the night, he recognized the voice and ran as fast as he could but when he arrived he couldn't believe what he saw. Ichigo's human body unclothed covered in not only bodily fluid, but blood as well, and her soul staring at it, not moving or saying a word.

Whomever did this probably long gone. It was obvious from the world around him the scream hadn't been from her body but her soul.

When he saw the girl collapse after saying his name, he ran forward and caught her in time. He picked up the light girl and walked back towards the soul society with their newest member.

* * *

When he arrived back to the soul society, the girl was still unconscious. Toshiro walked through the Gotei 13 with the unconscious girl still in his arms. All the regular soul reapers moved from his path staring at the man, and the girl he was carrying covered by his Captains Haori, he was heading towards the forth division.

Whispers began wondering what happened but that didn't last long when the man turned to everyone with a look that would have surely killed them all if they got to close. "Shut up and find Rangiku NOW!"

Everyone ran off finding the division 10's lieutenant as he continued his path towards the forth division.

When he arrived, everyone stopped, staring at him when the forth division captain Retsu Unohana ran over to him. "Captain Hitsugaya, why is Ichigo in the soul society, what happened? What's wrong?"

Toshiro's eyes covered in a dangerous ominous anger. "Ichigo Kurosaki, age 16, pronounced dead at 3:49am due to her drowning on her own blood from the stab wound to her chest."

Everyone around gasped.

Toshiro continued, "She was conscious when I arrived but when she saw me, she collapsed."

Unohana quickly got the girl from his hold. This wasn't the first time they saw this. The same thing had happened to Momo – Toshiro's sister. When Aizen had betrayed them.

Ichigo had gone into shock from witness a murder, but not just any murder, her own.

After Unohana had taken Ichigo back for examination, Rangiku his lieutenant had burst through the doors. "Captain what's wrong, did something happen? Why are you here? Did you get hurt when you went to check on Ichigo?"

Toshiro's eyes had a harsher look than ever. It would put Byakuya Kuchiki to shame.

Rangiku looked in her captain's eyes and realized whatever happened was bad.

Toshiro began walking out the door to head back to the world of the living, "We are to go to the world of the living… Ichigo's sisters and father are gone for a week, the body shouldn't be left to rot, and they need to know, now."

Rangiku gasped, "Captain, you don't mean?"

Toshiro nodded his head before heading back to the world of the living. He was going to kill whoever did this with his own hands.

* * *

Once Rangiku and Toshiro arrived they immediately headed towards Ichigo's home, which Rangiku screamed bloody murder when she saw Ichigo's body.

Rangiku ran over to Ichigo's lifeless body. "Oh my God Ichigo, who could have done this to you."

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant, "Now is not the time. We can't let her body rot or let her family discover this scene."

Toshiro went back outside the window and focusing on his power he was able to break Ichigo's window from the outside so the glass shattered inside of Ichigo's room.

Then Rangiku got a phone focusing everything she could calling the Emergency Responders, "Help, please help, I heard a window break and then a scream, this is the address. Please hurry."

When police arrived, the front door was locked and they easily broke it down. Turning on lights to the house they made their way upstairs being as cautious as they could.

Even though they couldn't see Toshiro or Rangiku they felt drawn to Ichigo's room due to Toshiro's ominous presence.

When they opened the door to Ichigo's room and turned on the light they saw the window Toshiro broke and Ichigo's body.

The officer gasped in horror, "oh my god, get forensics here. This poor girl, she doesn't even look to be older than 16."

Toshiro and Rangiku watched as the forensic team arrived, they did their thing and then a team came in and zipped Ichigo's body into a bag. The officer also called Ichigo's father to tell him what happened.

They stayed in Ichigo's room and within a few hours Isshin and the twin girls were back at the house.

Isshin was screaming at the officers, "Where's my oldest daughter! Where is she!"

When he saw both Rangiku and Toshiro there he knew it wasn't good. Both Toshiro and Rangiku shook their head silently saying, you don't want to know.

Isshin held Karen and Yuzu while they didn't understand what was happening.

Karen looked up at her dad, "Dad what's wrong." Yuzu the younger twin was also worried, "Yeah dad. Where's Ichigo? What's wrong?"

The police officer looked at the two youngest girls. "I'm sorry but your older sister was murdered."

Karen couldn't believe what she heard, she could also see Toshiro and Rangiku like her father and older sister and she didn't hesitate to turn and start screaming at Toshiro, "How could you let this happen!"

Karen knew Toshiro visited Ichigo to check on her even though she couldn't see him anymore,

Meanwhile the officer flinched thinking that she was yelling at him.

Toshiro just looked at Isshin and Karen. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't make it in time."

* * *

Soon after the police officers left leaving the broken Kurosaki family and the soul reapers.

Isshin looked at Toshiro and Rangiku with tear filled eyes, "How is Ichigo? Did she pass safely at least?"

Yuzu looked up at her father, "Are there soul reapers here?"

Karen answered for him, "Yeah."

Toshiro looked at them. "Her soul is safe in the Soul Society with Captain Unohana, but…"

Isshin looked at Toshiro questionably, "But what."

Rangiku looked down, "When Toshiro got here, her soul collapsed. Breaking down. She's unconscious, but honestly I wouldn't blame her with what happened."

Yuzu was confused, "What's going on."

Karen looked at Yuzu, "They said whoever hurt Ichigo hurt her badly not just her physical body but her soul. They also said it was a good thing they saw first instead of one of us discovering it."

Yuzu gasped in shock, "Oh no!"

Isshin looked at the two soul reapers, "Hitsugaya, Rangiku… Please look after her."

Rangiku nodded, "We will."

Toshiro turned to look away before turning to look at his former captain. "Oh we'll be back when Ichigo's up for it, we'll bring her with us so you can have proper final goodbyes and so I can find and kill the bastards who did it myself." The room froze over and Yuzu was shocked.

Yuzu, "What's going on." Karen smiled, "Ichigo's boyfriend said he was going to kill the bastard who did this himself."

Toshiro didn't hear Karen's remark about being Ichigo's boyfriend because he was already heading back towards the soul society at lighting speed followed by Rangiku.

* * *

The minute he arrived back there was a hell butterfly saying all Captains and Lieutenants report to the head captain for an emergency meeting.

When Toshiro and Rangiku arrived, everyone was quiet. The head captain spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki has been murdered in the world of the living. Due to her experience, especially during the Winter War against Aizen she will become an official soul reaper and skip the academy."

Reiji screamed, "Murdered, Ichigo? You must be joking head Captain Yamato"

Toshiro spoke, "No Renji, this is no joke. I was the one who found her body."

Everyone turned to Toshiro the room instantly froze over, shocking even the head captain as his flame powers couldn't overcome the intensity of the ice wielder.

Toshiro continued to speak, "Not only was she murdered, I was there when the police arrived, of course they couldn't see me, her body was drugged, traces of it was on her mouth meaning a cloth was placed over it causing her to inhale it. Therefore, giving the murder an advantage over her. She was stripped of her clothing and sexually penetrated countless times and to make matters worse she was then stabbed 28 times, that of which only 2 had been fatal. The killing wound being her lungs, causing her to drown in her own blood."

Every captain and lieutenant in the room gasped, except Rangiku.

Unohana spoke up "Her soul is in a state of shock, she witnessed herself being tortured followed by her cruel death."

Toshiro looked to the head captain, "Head Captain, I'm going to find the bastard and kill them myself."

The head captain, "Captain Hitsugaya…"

Toshiro cut him off, "If we would have just taken the damn sword that had all of our powers in it there is the possibility she could have saved herself, but you wanted to wait, now look."

Everyone turned to Toshiro, he did make a valid point.

The head captain, "Fine, you won't be punished if something were to happen to the living man, but ONLY if Ichigo requests it."

Toshiro turned around and began to walk away. "Rangiku, go work on the documents that need to be done for today, I have somewhere I'm needed right now."

He walked out and everyone watched Rangiku do as she was ordered, before she left she turned to everyone. "You should be grateful you didn't see Ichigo's human body." She had tears running down her face. "Toshiro is the one who found her so he's taking it the hardest. He also said he heard her blood curling scream when she was killed. So please, don't take anything he says as hurtful. You also weren't the ones who had to face the Kurosaki's. He did, and he had to apologize for not being able to save her."

Everyone in the whole Soul Society knew that Toshiro and Ichigo were friends. Even with his cold nature and her fire passion.

When her powers had faded, he wanted to give up all his power just so she could be with him again. He was willing to give up everything for her. She was his first real friend. Not a boss-coworker, or relative like friend. But a real friend. Now he was never going to leave her side wither she was awake or asleep.

Once the door closed the head captain looked at everyone, "We are going to make Ichigo 3rd seat in Captain Hisugaya's squad, any objections."

Everyone quickly shook their heads. Everyone still terrified of Hisugaya's anger. None of them knew that he could be so scary, they wondered how much power was held in his tiny body.

The whole 10th division was shocked at seeing their carefree lieutenant doing paper work and their diligent captain being nowhere in sight. But word spread fast and before that afternoon, everyone knew something had happened to Ichigo. The savior of the soul society.

The 10th division figured he was with Ichigo and Rangiku was helping knowing her captain was hurting. Rangiku walked out with a stack of papers and went to an outside table. She turned to the squad, "This is no time for talking, get back to training!"

Everyone gulped and did as they were told. Serious Rangiku, was a scary Rangiku.

* * *

In the 4th division Toshiro was by Ichigo's side holding her hand. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. If only I had been faster." He could feel Ichigo's hand tighten around him, "It's okay Shiro… not your fault." It was Ichigo's voice but it seemed soon after she said those words she was out cold again. Maybe he imagined the whole thing.

Later Toshiro had dozen off while holding Ichigo's hand.

Captain Unohana smiled at the scene when she had come in to check on Ichigo's state of mind.

When Unohana put her hands up to see what caused this state of mind for Ichigo, Ichigo's eyes tightened in their closed state, her grasp on Toshiro's hand had become strong enough to awaken him from his temporary slumber. He was looking at Unohana and at Ichigo, when Unohana let go of Ichigo, she begun to scream bloody murder. Her scream had reached anyone listening.

Toshiro recognized this scream of agony, it was the same one he heard before he found her.

Ichigo's eyes opened and she was panting hard, and obvious tears staining her face.

Toshiro didn't hesitate, he was holding the girl as she was crying into his shoulder. He couldn't even think what she had went through.

Unohana had tears running down her face and that's when the door opened reviling several Captains and Lieutenants. Renji and Rukia, "Captain Unohana what…" They stopped when they saw a tear on her face and then they saw Toshiro trying to comfort a crying Ichigo.

Unohana, "I was trying to check her state of mind… I never thought… oh god." Unohana was sick to her stomach from the images she saw. She understood why the girl screamed bloody murder.

Everyone could tell by the elder captain's reaction that whatever Ichigo went through it was terrifying and sickening.

Toshiro grasp on the girl tightened. "Ichigo, your safe now. The bastard that hurt you won't hurt you again. I'll kill him myself and send him to Hell."

Ichigo didn't hear a word he said and everyone just stood in silence as the young man had tried to comfort the young women.

* * *

Maybe after 4 hours of crying Ichigo had fallen asleep in Toshiro's arms. When he tried to move away her grip tightened as if he was her last piece of protection. He wasn't going to move away for his own comfort if it meant she felt safe. He would gladly have a crick in his back if it meant Ichigo slept peacefully.

Rangiku had poked her head in shortly after Ichigo had fallen asleep to see her captain laying down next to her on the bed holding her into his chest.

Rangiku walked over to see her captain awake. "Captain…"

Toshiro looked up with tired eyes. "Yes Rangiku?"

Rangiku whispered, "Is she feeling better?"

Toshiro shook his head, "doubt it, she cried herself to sleep."

She sat down next to them, "I made accommodations for Ichigo to have her own room… but would it be better if she stayed with either you or I?"

Toshiro sighed, "You two are moving into my home."

Rangiku tilted her head a little. "Me too?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yes... you too. I cannot give her the comfort a woman can give. But I cannot leave her alone again. I can't just abandon her like that."

Rangiku's eyes widened. Her captain… even if he wouldn't admit it, had fallen for Ichigo. "Yes Captain… I'll go get things arranged."

Toshiro sighed stopping her before she could leave, "Rangiku"

She turned to face her Captain. Toshiro, "You need the key but…I um, I'm unable to grab it for you at the moment."

Rangiku's eyes widened. "Which pocket Captain?"

Toshiro had a slight red blush, "Back pocket on the left."

She would make this less awkward for her captain grabbing the key quickly.

Toshiro, "you're dismissed."

Rangiku nodded and quickly left. That was the closest she had ever been to her captain and it was weird.

Soon after Rangiku left Toshiro had fallen asleep next to Ichigo, never letting go of her.

* * *

Unohana came in to check on Ichigo after what had happened earlier, happy to see she was resting again and the young captain alongside her holding her in a protective hold. She would need to tell him what the girl faced, but not right now. They both needed rest.

After a few hours Toshiro, had awoken and Ichigo was still asleep in his arms. He didn't move wanting to hold her in his arms for just a while longer.

Maybe after another hour the girl's eyes opened naturally. Her eyes still swollen from all the crying. She tried speaking but her voice cracked.

Toshiro gently let her go and got up to grab her the glass of water Unohana had left for her.

"Here Ichigo, drink this." He helped her sit up as she gently took the glass from him to drink.

After she had drunk half the glass of water she looked at Toshiro with tears attempting to fall from her eyes again. "So… I really did die after all."

Toshiro looked at her sadly, "Ichigo… I'm so sorry… I didn't… I couldn't… I should have been there."

Ichigo shook her head, "You didn't know."

Toshiro, "Ichigo, I'll never leave your side ever again if I can help it. You will be living with Rangiku and I in the soul society."

Ichigo was surprised by this information, "You and Rangiku live together?"

Toshiro nodded she was partially correct, "Since you became a resident here then yes. You two are moving into my home, because 1. I refuse to leave you alone if I'm gone. 2. I cannot comfort you like Rangiku can. 3. She is the only person here with my full trust to watch you if I have to leave."

Ichigo nodded. Toshiro sat back down and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to either Rangiku or I. I have a general understanding what happened. I found you, and with Rangiku's help we got police involved so your family didn't have to find you."

Ichigo nodded again as she teared up, this time the tears managed to escape from her eyes.

Ichigo then looked at Toshiro, "Why where you there?"

Toshiro sighed, "I never left you Ichigo. I always stayed by your side even when you couldn't see me anymore. I would check on you for a week come back catch up on work then go check on you again for another week."

Ichigo smiled, "I knew whenever the room got cold it was because of you." Toshiro nodded. Ichigo's hand started shaking her chest hurt so much.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo worried, "Ichigo are you alright."

Ichigo was close to having a panic attack and started to tear up, "Why did they… I should have…"

Toshiro grabbed ahold of Ichigo, "It wasn't your fault." Ichigo looked at Toshiro, "It is though. I thought they were my friends… I let them in but then they… I couldn't…"

Toshiro was pissed of now. "Ichigo, you are a kind soul those bastards took advantage of you. It was and never will be your own fault. If anyone is to blame, it's us here in the Soul Society. If we would have watched over you better, if we would have given you a chance to restore your powers. You could have protected yourself. But you couldn't, it was our fault. You are far too trusting."

Ichigo nodded still letting the tears fall down her face.

Toshiro hated to ask this but he wanted Ichigo to tell him the truth. "Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up with her tear stained faces to look in Toshiro's eyes.

Toshiro, "Just nod I know you probably don't want to answer this but… do we… the soul society personally know your attackers, because just now you said your friends."

She burst into tears again and Toshiro knew that meant someone who helped her rescue Kukchi.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo before slowly getting up, "I'm going to go get Captain Unohana, I'll be right back Ichigo. I promise."

Ichigo nodded her head as Toshiro left to go get Captain Unohana.

* * *

Less than two minutes later Captain Unohana returned into Ichigo's room but Ichigo could see she had told Toshiro to stay outside.

Ichigo, "Why can't he?"

Unohana smiled gently, "Dear I need to look over your body, I didn't want to do it while you were unconscious. I thought it would be better if he stayed outside."

Ichigo turned bright red and nodded.

After the physical checkup captain Unohana gave Ichigo a simple Yukata and helped her change into it.

Captain Unohana then looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, when you were first brought here, I checked your mental state. Do you want me to reveal them to the captains or would you like to do it?"

Ichigo was shocked but not surprised, it was Captain Unohana after all. "I can't… I just..."

Captain Unohana nodded in understanding stopping her from talking, "It's okay dear. I can do it, but it must be done. This is a serious issue."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you."

Captain Unohana opened the door and true to Toshiro's word he was out there waiting for her along with Rangiku.

Rangiku stopped talking, "Oh Ichigo, I knew that Yukata would look adorable on you!" Rangiku was trying to take away the pain and Ichigo knew it. "Thanks Rangiku, I'm guessing you gave it Unohana?" Rangiku, "Yep, oh come on. Girls night in the captain's home!"

Ichigo turned to look at Toshiro, "What about."

Toshiro waved it off, "I have to go to a meeting, Rangiku just told me. Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can."

Ichigo nodded and left with Rangiku.

Toshiro watched them walk away before he turned to look at Unohana, "You're going to tell the captains only?"

Unohana nodded, "Yes, and I will be putting a gag order on it as well."

The two captains left for the head captains, to explain what happened to Ichigo.

* * *

Once they arrived the head captain Yamato looked at everyone, "Before this meeting begins, there is going to be a gag order on the information."

All the captains looked at each other wondering how serious this was going to be.

Captain Unohana stepped forward, "I will tell everyone what happened to the young brave girl who we all heard scream from memories alone. We have traitorous allies. Let me tell you, the very thought of having to say this makes me sick. I not only have her permission to discuss this because she doesn't even want to bear the thought of her once friends doing this but I will be consoling her personally so she can come out of the depression caused by this."

All the captains gasped except Toshiro. Toshiro made the room freezing cold. "What happened."

Unohana sighed and looked at the head captain before begging the tale.

Captain Unohana, "It didn't start right before you found her captain Hitsugaya or close to that time. It began in the morning."

Toshiro eyes twitched and he wanted to grab his sword. "Go on."

* * *

By the time Unohana finished explaining what happened to Ichigo, Captains Ukitake and Captain Shunsui were having to hold the youngest Captain back from going to kill the bastards.

Captain Kuchiki also looked pissed.

We'll all the captains did but their anger couldn't even be measured against Toshiro or even Captain Kuchiki the two who rarely showed emotions.

Captain Kuchiki, "Head Captain, we can't let this treason go." Everyone was shocked by how angry Captain Kuchiki was. Toshiro even looked at him.

Head Captain Yamato, "Captain Kuchiki, this I've never seen this side of you before?"

Captain Kuchiki turned to the head Captain, "Rukia stated Kurosaki was like a sister to her. I've also come to think of her as my younger sister because of all the times Rukia has talked about her, how she saved her, saved all of us. I can't let this just be glazed over."

Head Captain Yamato nodded, "I agree. We will dismiss as I will discuss what to do with the second division. You will be called once we have a plan in action. You are dismissed."

Toshiro nearly stormed out if Captains Ukitake and Captain Shunsui hadn't got ahold of him again.

Captain Shunsui, "Not so fast Captain Hitsugaya."

Captain Ukitake, "You can't be angry around her."

Shunsui spoke calmly, "Calm down Hitsugaya."

Toshiro spoke with anger, "But those bastards"

Captain Ukitake smiled kindly at the young captain, "come on, let's go find her a nice gift, give you time to calm down and think rational."

Toshiro stopped struggling as the two men would never let go of him otherwise and he was carried off to find Ichigo a present.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rangiku (Same time the meeting is going on)

Rangiku had dragged Ichigo to the hot springs. Her long orange hair braided and twisted as the two girls sat in the hots spring.

Rangiku, "Oh this feels nice."

Ichigo looked at Rangiku's body then hers. Ichigo blushed she had a thought she wanted to ask Rangiku but she didn't want to embarrassed herself.

Rangiku noticed that Ichigo's face was read, "Huh Ichigo what's wrong, oh no do you have a fever?"

Ichigo shook her head, "No I don't… I just wanted to ask… is your hair color natural?"

Rangiku looked at Ichigo questionably, "Huh? I thought you were going to ask how I got my body to be so sexy."

Ichigo grumbled sinking her head a little into the water, "I don't want a sexy body."

Rangiku realized what she was referring to. "Ichigo, you have an adorable body and no man or woman should ever take advantage of someone, especially as young as you are. Now why ask about my hair color."

Ichigo looked off to the side slightly embarrassed, "It's just… well… you know… it has a different color from…"

Rangiku realized what she meant, "Oh dear, your embarrassed. When you've been dead as long as I have been, you don't really feel embarrassed to ask these questions. Yes, my hair color is dyed but the dye is special it has the chemical properties to make it my natural hair color, but it doesn't change my pubic hair color."

Ichigo nodded still blushing, "I… I don't want to dwell on things I can't change, I want to start over trying to overcome the pain but I don't want to cut my hair like I used to."

Rangiku nodded in understanding, "Oh so you want to dye your hair instead of cut it." Ichigo nodded.

Rangiku, "Why don't you want to cut it?"

Ichigo blushed again and looked off to the side, "Well because Toshiro said he liked my long hair before."

Rangiku was struck on how cute that sounded from her, "I'm assuming you want the color to become you knew natural hair color as well?" Ichigo nodded.

Rangiku stood up from the hot spring not afraid of showing off her body. "Come on, let's get you a makeover!"

Before Ichigo could blink, her and Rangiku were out of the hot spring wrapped in towels, Rangiku getting into a simple dress before dragging Ichigo into her Yukata before heading to the scary twelve Division.

Rangiku burst into the division causing all the soul reapers to stare at her and Ichigo.

Rangiku looked around for a second before screaming, "Wheres Nemu!"

One of the regular soul reapers ran off to grab their Lieutenant.

Nemu soon came up to the two. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, Ichigo Kurosaki, what can I do for you?"

Rangiku turned to look at her fellow Lieutenant, "Remember that hair dye you made me many years ago." Nemu nodded. Rangiku continued, "Ichigo wants one."

Nemu nodded in understanding, "Of course, I can make it in less than thirty minutes, which color would you like?"

Ichigo blushed again and whispered it to Nemu thinking Rangiku would laugh at her if she said it out loud.

Nemu kept her serious face, "Oh that color will only take 15 minutes' maximum please follow me."

Rangiku looked at Ichigo, "So what color did you ask for?"

Ichigo looked down slightly blushing, "Promise not to laugh."

Rangiku stopped, "Me? Never!"

Ichigo looked hesitant before telling Rangiku. "Snow White."

Rangiku stopped all movement for a moment, when Ichigo thought she was going to laugh she didn't in fact she was jumping in joy. "Oh that's going to look so cute! Awe I can't wait to see Captains face! Come on!"

Ichigo was now being dragged by Rangiku wanting to get the girls hair transformed into something special.

Within 90 minutes Ichigo's hair was now completely bleached out no longer having Orange in it. It was snow white just like Toshiro's. Her brown eyes looked adorable with it.

Rangiku was awing over her, "Awe you look adorable Ichigo!"

Rangiku felt Toshiro spiritual pressure meaning they needed to head back to the tenth division. She turned to Ichigo, "I can feel the Captains spiritual pressure, that means the meetings over, let's get back to the division he would be upset if we weren't there."

Ichigo stood up ready to leave. Rangiku had not only helped her turn her hair white but she helped her style it, and it was a little shorter but not by much of what it used to be.

Rangiku grabbed Ichigo and before Ichigo knew it they were in the 10th division and back into Toshiro's home before he got back.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Toshiro and the two Captains

Toshiro looked at Captain Shunsui, "No" Shunsui pouted, "But Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro kept his serious face and raised his voice a little, "NO!"

Captain Ukitake walked over, "I agree with Captain Hitsugaya that's highly inappropriate especially for what happened. I think something simple like this would be better." Captain Ukitake was holding a bracelet with a blue dragon and white snowflakes designed for the band.

Toshiro looked at the bracelet with interest, "That's almost like…"

Ukitake nodded, "exactly, to give her a reminder when you are not with her that you will always be protecting her."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, "I like that one."

Shunsui spoke up with another suggestion, "But what about-"

Toshiro glared at him, "NO!"

Shunsui pouted again holding up something else, "Fine how about this then for Rangiku, as a thank you."

Toshiro looked at it for a second debating something before finally answering, "That would do. It seems like something she would like."

With that Toshiro got the gifts for Ichigo and Rangiku he left thanking Shunsui and Ukitake.

Toshiro could feel Rangiku running in the air, he wondered if something had happened to Ichigo so he hurried back to the division only to find his whole division star struck.

Toshiro looked around wondering what caused this, "Did something happen?"

One of the soldiers, "Nothing serious Captain."

Toshiro was getting irritated now at their actions, "Then what is the means of you not training and everyone standing around like this."

Another solider spoke up, "Rangiku took out the new girl and well…"

Another rookie, "When they came back she looked…"

Everyone, "Stunning."

Toshiro looked at everyone, "As of right now if you touch the new girl Ichigo Kurosaki, you will face my banki personally."

All the unseated Shinigami paled and immediately began to train.

Toshiro sighed as he walked the halls to his home. What did Rangiku do to Ichigo while he left her in her care.

* * *

When he opened the door though Rangiku was there, proud as ever too. "Captain!"

Toshiro clicked his tongue together before taking his shoes off before entering his home.

As he took of his shoes Toshiro turned to Rangiku, "Rangiku, what did you do with Ichigo while I was in the meeting?"

Rangiku smiled, "Why don't you see for yourself, she asked me to do it by the way. Ichigo!"

Ichigo had gotten up and poked her head around the corner. When she saw Toshiro she immediately started crying and ran up to him. "Toshiro!"

Toshiro held her in his arms still shocked by what he saw. Ichigo's beautiful orange hair was white. But in the light, it looked like she still had her orange hair through highlights.

Toshiro looked down at Ichigo shocked, "Ichigo, what… why… Rangiku explain!"

Rangiku smirked devilishly, "Don't you think it's cute captain. It's not fully white like I first thought but you can see highlights of her old hair color but its adorable don't you think."

Toshiro, "Ichigo"

Ichigo looked up at Toshiro, "I wanted to forget… I can't change what happened. But since I'm living here now… I wanted a fresh start and well…"

Rangiku finished for her, "For girls a symbol for anything is our hair. She wanted to start over and changing her hair color was the best option because she refused to cut it. She refused to cute it because…"

Rangiku smirked and Ichigo quickly pulled away from Toshiro and tackled her. "Don't you dare Rangiku."

Toshiro looked at the two confused now, he was a genius on a logical sense but girls were another thing, "Because why…"

Ichigo covered Rangiku mouth with her hands as she was trying to say why. Ichigo, "no reason, it just took too long to grow it out this long that's all."

Toshiro didn't believe it. "Whatever, come on to the living room. I have something for the both of you."

Rangiku quieted down. "Captain?"

Ichigo got off Rangiku and followed Toshiro. Toshiro waited for Rangiku to get in the living room before he had both sit down.

Toshiro pulled out two gifts (Ukitake wrapped them) one red for Rangiku and the other White for Ichigo. "Here."

The two girls looked at each other and slowly opened their gifts. Well Ichigo slowly, Rangiku wanted to see what her captain gave her this is the first time he had done something like this.

Rangiku pulled out a cup meant for sake. The cup was red with decorations that mimicked her Zanpakuto. Rangiku, "Captain I love it! You know me so well!"

That's when they heard the gasp from Ichigo. Rangiku, "Ichigo, what's… oh"

Ichigo was staring at the dragon bracelet with snowflakes for the band and clasp. Ichigo, "Toshiro… this is… I can't"

Toshiro gave Ichigo one of his rare smiles, "it has my power infused into it so I can know whenever you're in trouble. Or if you ever need to find me, vice versa."

Rangiku smiled, "Oh that's so beautiful, Ichigo you have to put it on!"

Rangiku helped the girl put the bracelet on where the magic infused and became the size of her wrist. She could feel the cool from Toshiro's spiritual pressure with her own. Ichigo, "Thank you Toshiro."

Toshiro nodded. "Also Ichigo." Ichigo looked up from the bracelet to Toshiro, "I love your white hair, it looks beautiful on you."

Ichigo blushed several shades of red and bolted form the room into the one that Rangiku said they would be sharing.

Toshiro stared in confusion, "Did I say something wrong."

Rangiku just laughed, "No Captain, she's embarrassed. Any girl her age would be when a man tells them they are beautiful."

Toshiro turned and gave his Lieutenant his undivided attention, "So… now that she's not holding you captive why didn't she want to cut her hair."

Rangiku laughed again before whispering, "Because a certain Captain I know told her she looked beautiful with long hair."

Toshiro looked at in shock, "You don't mean…."

Rangiku nodded and laughed. She went to the room, "Come on Ichigo, let me in. We're sharing the room!" Ichigo opened the door pulling Rangiku in as she laughed at Toshiro's face. Leaving her Captain shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Few weeks have gone by and thanks to Ichigo's willingness to move on from the pain she went through and Unohana helping counsel her. She was finally allowed to train again.

She was currently training with Renji and Toshiro was watching her. She still had all the skill from when she last fought against Aizen.

But suddenly one of Renji's attacks cut her on her inner thigh as she jumped. Ichigo started to breath heavily dropping her sword.

Renji looked at Ichigo worried, "Ichigo are you…" Before his hand could touch her, she slapped it away. "Don't touch me… please don't touch me like that… I'm sorry." She was holding her body close to her, she was trying to make herself small.

Toshiro ran over to her. Renji turned to him, "I'm sorry captain."

Toshiro shook his head, "It's not your fault Aburi, it's her past trauma, she's been trying so hard to be strong for us all when it still hurts her."

Toshiro approached her gently activating the bracelet letting his spiritual pressure in contact with her letting her know she wasn't in any danger. He knelt beside her not making any move to touch her mimicking her pose, "Ichigo… you are safe, no one is going to touch you if you don't want them too."

Renji watched this interaction. It was the first time he had seen this but it was obvious from how good Toshiro was handling the situation that this wasn't the first time it happened.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and jumped into his arms crying.

* * *

She had calmed down within 30 minutes but she was sound asleep against Toshiro's chest, crying had worn her out.

Renji just stared at the two. Renji, "One would think you two were married with the way you interact." Toshiro stared at Renji with disbelief, "I'm just helping a friend."

Renji ignored that statement and asked something else, "Is there still a gag order on what happened?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, and unless she willingly tells you, you are not getting a word out of any captain. Rangiku is also on the gag order now, she found out recently because Ichigo was screaming in her sleep."

Renji looked at Toshiro with all jokes aside, "It was bad wasn't it."

Toshiro nodded, "To put it lightly, when Captain Unohana told us what happened Captain Shunsui and Ukitake had to hold me back while Captain Kuchiki talked sense into my anger fueled rage, and even he was pissed about it."

Renji was surprised that his level-headed captain was pissed as well, "Damn"

Toshiro nodded, "You don't know the half of it. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have had a chance to hold either you or the younger Kuchiki back before you were gone."

Renji huffed out, "Double damn."

Renji just looked Toshiro, "One more question beside this one sir?"

Toshiro turned and looked at the Lieutenant, "What?"

Renji, "Do you know why she decided to dye her hair white and the real question what's with that bracelet on her wrist?"

Toshiro nodded thinking the best way to explain it before responding, "Rangiku said it was something with girls about starting over trying to overcome the past. The bracelet was my gift to her so she could feel my spiritual pressure when I'm not with her or when she's in a state of panic without me having to touch her. So, she feels safe."

Renji nodded in understanding, "So that's how you got her calm so fast."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Obviously".

They both heard sniffling and saw a tear run down her closed eyes. Ichigo was muttering in her sleep, "Yuzu… Karen…"

Toshiro sighed, "She misses her family too. She didn't really get to tell them goodbye either. But Unohana hasn't cleared her mental state to go see her family."

Renji looked down sadly at Ichigo, "I can't believe the person who invaded the soul society with five people and a cat ended up like this."

Toshiro stiffened because of Renji's last statement but thankfully he didn't notice.

* * *

Soon after Ichigo eyes opened reveling her chocolate brown eyes. Toshiro looked at her with all seriousness, "I think you had enough sparing today. You should go have your counselling session with captain Unohana."

Ichigo nodded, "Thanks Toshiro"

Toshiro waved it off like anything else, "of course."

Ichigo stopped him, "No Toshiro, thank you, for everything." She had a blush on her face as she quickly left.

Renji looked at Toshiro slyly, "You're a sneaky son of a bitch, who knew Captain Hitsugaya was so sly."

Toshiro was confused, "What is the meaning of this?"

Renji couldn't believe how smart the kid genius could be but so dumb at the same time, "Huh do you not understand what just happened. How can the boy genius be so dumb?"

Renji quickly left before Toshiro could question him.

* * *

Ichigo arrived to the fourth division, they pretty much got used to seeing her.

Ichigo went to Unohana's office knocking. When she heard a "Come in" She poked her head through the door. She was surprised to see Rukia with Captain Unohana, "Oh you're busy. I can come back."

Captain Unohana waved it off, "What do you need Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Rukia then back at Captain Unohana. Ichigo whispered, "A talk."

Rukia went to get up, "I can leave."

Ichigo shook her head slowly, "No… Maybe it's time you knew."

Captain Unohana looked at Ichigo with doubt, this would be the first time she willingly told someone what happened. "Are you sure Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded.

Captain Unohana motioned Ichigo in and put up a barrier so anyone outside couldn't hear the conversation.

Captain Unohana turned to Rukia, "Rukia Kuchiki, anything said in this room is placed on a gag order."

Rukia nodded. She looked at Ichigo as she held her knees to her chest as she sat on the couch.

Captain Unohana looked and noticed Ichigo's position on the couch and realized she had a panic attack again, "What happened to trigger it this time."

Ichigo swallowed her saliva, "I was training with Renji and I got carless… My inner thigh got cut and it reminded me of when…"

Unohana didn't press for information.

Ichigo sighed, she realized Rukia didn't know what or who had done this to her.

Ichigo took a few short breaths before she finally just said it, "It reminded me of when Ishida had used his arrows causing the cuts to my physical body and Chad holding me down. Let's not forget Keigo either as he forced his…"

Ichigo had tears running down her face at this point. Rukia was angry when she heard who the attackers were. She knew them all, she thought they were good friends.

Ichigo continued to say the last thing before she completely broke down, "When Keigo forced his penis into my mouth."

Rukia was up and holding Ichigo the next second. Ichigo had been betrayed by her friends.

Captain Unohana realized there was more to the story, "Did Captain Hitsugaya have to help you calm down again?"

Ichigo nodded, "I just… I shouldn't be putting this burden on him. It isn't fair."

Captain Unohana could see the bracelet emit the frozen spiritual pressure of Captain Hisugaya's to comfort the girl.

Rukia whispered in Ichigo's ear, "Ichigo. Captain Hitsugaya is not burdened by you what so ever."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "How? I died, he found me, he's been taking care of me, he doesn't get enough sleep some nights because I wake him and Rangiku up from night terrors. He had to tell my family what happened, and he's been having to watch me. He's exhausted and it's my fault because I can't"

Unohana had cast Kido on Ichigo putting her to sleep.

Rukia looked at Captain Unohana, "Captain Unohana"

Unohana shook her head slowly, "We need to talk with Captain Hitsugaya about this. Now she's not only remembering what happened, but she feels like she's a burden. We do not need two problems or she will never heal."

Rukia nodded, "Right. I'll go get him."

Unohana nodded as Rukia left to go get Captain Hitsugaya.

* * *

Rukia ran up to Toshiro as he was in the middle of training his lower ranks.

Rukia ran over to him, "Captain Hitsugaya, come quickly. Captain Unohana says its urgent to speak with you, it's in regards of Ichigo."

Nobody had saw Toshiro put up his blade so fast he was already over to the girl before she could even blink.

Toshiro looked at Rukia with all seriousness, "Do you know what's wrong. Did something happen."

Everyone was staring. Their captain had never moved so fast before.

Rangiku looked worried, "Captain?"

Rangiku could see Rukia whispered something to him. Whatever Rukia told him the whole 10th division heard several curses before the whole training ground froze over.

If the soul reaper didn't jump they were accidently frozen, but of course not killed.

Toshiro looked at Rangiku, "Rangiku, you are in charge. I'll be back shortly." He was gone before Rangiku could answer and she looked at Rukia. "Rukia, what happened."

Rukia shook her head, "All I can say is Ichigo isn't only thinking badly about what happened in the world of the living."

Rangiku nodded. Silently understanding what happened.

Rangiku then clapped her hands together, "Okay everyone, find all the unfortunate souls who got frozen and use this Kido on them to thaw them."

* * *

Toshiro knocked on the door to Captain Unohana's office. Within a few seconds she opened the door to let him in.

He saw Ichigo under a Kido induced sleep.

Captain Unohana whispered, "I had to put her to sleep before she could let her mind slip into the state of depression we worked so hard to get her out of."

Toshiro nodded, "Thank you. Would you mind releasing the Kido so we can talk."

Soon as the Kido was released Ichigo started opening her eyes. She knew whenever she got super depressed Unohana would put her to sleep to stop her from thinking negative thoughts.

Toshiro was next to her holding her hand. Ichigo was midly shocked, "Toshiro… why are you here?"

Toshiro gave her a look reminding her he was much older than she was, "You and I need to talk. Unohana gave me a small bit of information you told her just now."

Ichigo looked down hiding her eyes, "oh… I'm sorry."

Toshiro gently placed a hand on hers and caused her to look up at him, "Why? What are you sorry for? You have done nothing wrong."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, "But it's my fault."

Toshiro looked at her questionably, "What is? Because from everything I've seen you are an innocent bystander who got hurt in the crossfire."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro questionably, "But I've been nothing but a burden to both you and Rangiku. I'm not the same as I was when I first came to rescue Rukia."

Toshiro tilted his head to the side a bit, "Why do you think you are a burden?"

Ichigo hesitated for a second before she answered, "Because both you and Rangiku look extremely tired when I wake you up because of night terrors, you've had to take care of me even when you're not working. You have to calm me down when I go into a state of shock."

Ichigo let tears roll down from her eyes, "You had to tell my family about what happened. You had to find me…"

Before she could continue Toshiro grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Ichigo, Stop. You are anything but a burden."

Toshiro started to wipe away her tears as Captain Unohana wrote down the important information.

Toshiro, "I'll be tired for 100 years if it meant you would be fine. I don't care waking up because you had a horrible memory that found its way into your peaceful dream. What happened to you wasn't your fault, they took advantage of your trust. I'll take care of you for the rest of our long life's if it meant you will overcome this. I'm also happy I found you instead of your family. How would they have felt if we hadn't told them? How would they have felt if they had found you instead. I was weak, I wasn't strong enough to protect you the first time, this time I will do everything I can to make sure your safe."

Toshiro smiled at her, "Don't you ever think for a second you are a burden on Rangiku and I. You are my first real friend; I'll do anything to make sure you feel protected. My offer still stands I can go kill the bastards and send them to hell. I know a few captains and if we told one more lieutenant 3 lieutenants who would gladly help."

Ichigo, "A few captains? I know you would, obviously. Rangiku, Rukia and Renji if he knew. But who else?"

Toshiro gave Ichigo his signature smirk, "Captain Shunsui had to hold me back but he wanted to go kill them as much as I did, as did Captain Ukitake."

Captain Unohana giggled at the next one, Toshiro, "Even Captain Kuchiki wanted to kill them."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro shocked, "Byakuya, now I know you are lying."

Unohana smiled, "Oh it's the truth, he thinks of you as a little sister. Told Captain Yamato himself."

Ichigo was surprised by this information, "oh."

Toshiro continued, "Even Kenpachi but he's always looking for a fight. You've made many friends here that are loyal and who will never hurt you intentionally like those traitors did. If they came here for some reason they would be arrested for what they did to you. So never tell me you think you are a burden to us because you're not. We all love you Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded.

Captain Unohana looked at Ichigo then held her hands to her head. Captain Unohana released Ichigo from her look with a smile on her face. "If you want to go see your family I can allow you to go if Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto accompany you. You would only be allowed to go for 6 hours' maximum."

Ichigo looked up surprised she hadn't thought she was in the correct mental state to go back to the world of the living yet, "really?"

Unohana smiled, "Yes, and we can send Rukia to make sure those who hurt you don't go anywhere near your home."

Ichigo smiled softly, "How about if they try I just let Toshiro and Rangiku go at them."

Unohana nodded, "if you wish it."

Ichigo was happy, "Thanks Unohana."

Toshiro got up and helped Ichigo up, "Now come on Ichigo, let's go home."

Ichigo nodded and Toshiro grabbed her hand and lead her home.

Once they were out of earshot captain Unohana smiled, "Oh young love that hasn't even become aware to the two. How romantic."

* * *

Ichigo found Rangiku and ran towards her in a hug, Rangiku looked at Ichigo and smiled "Ichigo, you're much happier now from what it seems. What's got you so excited?"

Ichigo looked up at Rangiku, "Rangiku, will you please go to the world of the living with me. Captain Unohana says I can go but only if you and Toshiro come with me, please I really want to say my true final goodbyes to my family."

Rangiku smiled, "Now why would I say no?"

Ichigo looked down and muttered, "Well because…"

Toshiro sighed, "Don't say it, you'll make yourself depressed. Rangiku will kill them before they get close."

Rangiku chuckled, "Oh do I get to send people to hell. I would love that." She had a dark smirk on her face.

Toshiro shook his head, "No we aren't doing anything. We are just making sure Ichigo has a good time with the limited time she can spend with her family."

Rangiku snapped her fingers in a fake pout, "Darn, but you won't hear me complaining. I can get you a new dress if you're up to it Ichigo." Ichigo smiled nodding her head in a yes.

Rangiku smiled, "Now, we can't go in our yucky uniforms and I know you want to go as soon as possible so come on." Toshiro watched as the two girls ran off… well Rangiku ran off dragging Ichigo with her.

* * *

After waiting two hours Rangiku came out of their shared rooms wearing a white skirt with a red blouse with red heels.

Rangiku smiled looking in the door way, "Come on Ichigo, you look adorable."

Toshiro had been waiting in the living room for the last two hours. He was wearing white slimmed jeans and black polo with black shoes.

Rangiku finally managed to pull Ichigo out of the room and Toshiro took a deep breath. She looked stunning.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, "Rangiku, I don't want to wear the skirt... I'd rather wear pants"

Rangiku thought for a second, "How about if you wore shorts underneath would that help?"

Ichigo thought before nodding, "yeah."

Rangiku dragged her back inside the room and got a pair of shorts that wouldn't be noticeable under the skirt before the two came back out.

Toshiro saw that Ichigo was wearing one of Rangiku's white sweaters so it ended up a being a bit too big on her but it was one of the rare things that Rangiku owned that didn't show off her cleavage. And to be honest, it looked so cute on Ichigo.

The sweater had been tucked into a smile black ruffled skirt that flared out at the bottom and went below her mid-thigh then knee high socks with white fluffy boots. Ichigo also had on shorts on from what they said earlier that he overheard. To finish of Ichigo's look she was wearing a black knitted hat with a white puff ball on top. To Toshiro she looked absolutely breathtaking.

Toshiro didn't even hesitate, "Okay, I might end up having to threaten people."

Ichigo looked at him worried, "Why?"

Rangiku smirked at Toshiro, "Because your adorable and Toshiro wouldn't be able to handle people coming up to you. He can be a little jealous and overprotective."

Ichigo started to head back into the room, "I should probably change then."

Before Ichigo could manage getting back in the room Rangiku stopped her. "No you don't. I won't let those bastards stop you from looking adorable. You shouldn't be afraid of your body showing. You should be able to look adorable without fear. Please."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and Rangiku before looking down mumbling something.

Rangiku leaned in close to Ichigo, "What was that?"

Ichigo's face turned red and she mumbled again. Toshiro couldn't understand what she said but Rangiku had heard and looked at her responding to the apparent question. "Of course Captain and I will stay with you holding your hands for moral support. If either of us left you then you would have every right to kick our asses. Unless we left your side because were kicking those bastards asses. Which I will do if I see them."

Toshiro was glad Rangiku heard what Ichigo said. But he nodded proving what she said was the truth because he would do the same thing.

Toshiro looked at the girls, "Ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah!"

The three of them headed off to the world of the living.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: MaeDandere, your wish is my command. Warnings in this chapter: Mentions of what happened to Ichigo in more depth, encounters with one of the attackers, and encounters with the 11th division. Thank you to all that have read the story and enjoy it so far. Please let me know what you think of it.

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at Urahara's he still gave Ichigo the creeps.

Urahara did his weird smirk, "Welcome back to the world of the living Ichigo."

Rangiku glared at Urahara, "Now watch it, it wasn't her fault."

Urahara a little scared of Rangiku, "I know, at least I didn't have to make a Gigi that looked different because she changed her looks in the soul society I did make a few adjustments though."

Urahara handed the group 3 silver necklaces, "These necklaces will transfer the clothes that you are wearing currently in your soul form to the Gigi in an earthly material."

Everyone nodded and got into their Gigi.

Once in the Gigi Ichigo noticed a few changes. Instead of being the same height as Toshiro she was a little shorter and she had, well, more curves.

Rangiku stared at her for a second and realized the second thing Ichigo realized, "You pervert Urahara you changed her curves."

Toshiro heard what Rangiku said and now he stared then looked at Urahara ready to strangle him.

Urahara quickly put his hands up and explained himself, "Small changes like that would help her be unrecognizable. She was recently deceased here in the world of the living and it's talked about on the news still because they are trying to find the killers."

Ichigo got quiet after that. She knew who the killers were as did Toshiro and Rangiku…

Urahara looked at her then quickly said, "Also, I made it to where nobody can fell her spiritual pressure, especially those people." Urahara was informed who had killed Ichigo but couldn't do anything because they couldn't explain why they knew.

Toshiro nodded, "Thanks Urahara, come on, let's go." And like that the group of three left to go see Ichigo's family.

* * *

The three of them stood at the door of the Kurosaki residence with Rangiku knocking and Toshiro standing next to her. Ichigo holding onto Toshiro's shirt and hiding behind the two.

Isshin, Ichigo's father opened the door. "Whatever you're selling we don't…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rangiku and Toshiro, he hadn't noticed Ichigo yet.

Rangiku, "Hey, that's rude. After we came all this way."

Isshin got out of his shock, "Rangiku! Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

Toshiro clicked his tongue and moved to the side so he could see Ichigo.

Isshin looked at the slightly shorter girl with white hair and realized who it was instantly, "Ichigo… is that."

Ichigo nodded and started crying, "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms crying her eyes out.

Isshin rubbed her back, "Shush, it's okay Ichigo, it's okay."

Karen and Yuzu came running to the door when they heard Ichigo.

Karen and Yuzu stood in shock, Karen, "Ichi… Ichigo is that really you?"

Ichigo looked at them and nodded with tears still running down her face, "I'm not alive but yeah its me."

Isshin quickly motioned everyone inside the house, "Come inside everyone."

The three newbies came into the home and Isshin closed the doors.

Isshin lead them all to the couch.

Isshin looked at Ichigo and noticed the white hair, "Now is the white hair Urahara's idea or did you do what Rangiku did?"

Ichigo looked at her dad, "What Rangiku did."

Isshin looked confused for a second, "Didn't want to cut your hair this time?"

Ichigo nodded.

Yuzu was worried about her older sister, "Are you okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at Yuzu and smiled, she knew her sisters were still upset with what happened, "I'm okay considering what happened. I go to counseling in the soul society, plus I don't live alone. I live with my Toshiro and share a room with Rangiku."

Karen snickered while Isshin glared at the young captain, "Toshiro you better not be taking advantage of my daughter."

Toshiro clicked his tongue again and nearly shouted. "Why the hell would I? I'm not that kind of man, Former Captain Shiba. Especially after everything she went through. Only a sick bastard would do that. If anything, Rangiku takes advantage of her dragging her around to dress her up all the time. Plus, they share the room."

Ichigo giggled slightly, "Dad, don't be mean to them. They take care good care of me…"

Ichigo then started to look sad, "From time to time I accidently wake them up during the night because of night terrors. So please believe me when I say they've done a lot to help me."

Yuzu and Karen were sitting next to Ichigo. Yuzu looked at her sister, "We miss you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled again and looked at Yuzu, "I miss you too, but it's no longer my place here."

Karen looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo gave a sad smile, "I came to say my final goodbyes because I didn't get to do it properly, I'm thankful the soul society let me come do this at all. It's usually against the rules, but I've always been a special exception to the rules."

Toshiro and Rangiku nodded saying it was true.

* * *

After a while of talking everyone heard a knock on the door.

Toshiro and Rangiku could tell who it was, and they couldn't help the anger that could be felt in their spiritual pressure.

Rangiku saw Yuzu go to the door and quickly stated. "Don't tell the person Ichigo's here."

Karen looked at her confused, "Huh? Why?"

Yuzu opened the door to see who it was, "Oh, hi Chad."

Ichigo stiffened at the name and Isshin noticed. He whispered to Karen, "Karen take your sister upstairs and don't come down until he leaves." Karen was confused but nodded. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and went upstairs.

As the two went up the steps Karen could feel Ichigo sweating and she was also shaking too. Karen thought 'I guess it was a good thing dad noticed… Ichigo's petrified'

Yuzu showed up in the living room and noticed Karen and Ichigo were gone but didn't say anything out loud. Rangiku had made it clear to not mention Ichigo. Yuzu "Chad's here to help dad."

Isshin looked at him, "Oh welcome. I'm sorry but I don't really need help today. As you can see I have a few visitors."

Toshiro and Rangiku where holding all their anger back to not attack the man.

Chad looked over and noticed them, "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto what a pleasant surprise."

Toshiro kept his face in a frown he was known for but Rangiku wasn't as cheerful as she usually was or had been a few moments ago.

Chad shifted uncomfortably with their harsh stares, "I um heard Ichigo is with you. Is she okay?"

Rangiku snapped harshly, "She would be better, if she hadn't known her attackers."

Chad stiffened, "I assume she told you who caused all this?"

Toshiro didn't want him to know they knew it was him and with how Rangiku was acting it was an obvious give away so he spoke up before she could, "All we know is that she knew her attackers. She hasn't told us anything else."

Toshiro sighed, anger imitating from his voice, "I think you better leave, we have important things to discuss with Dr. Kurosaki."

Isshin watched this interaction carefully he noticed how angry Toshiro and Rangiku was. The room was slightly lower in temperature too, which was probably Toshiro's doing. He also noticed that Toshiro said attackers not attacker meaning multiple people. From how Rangiku was acting he could tell Toshiro lied about saying they didn't know who caused it either. They knew.

Chad shifted uncomfortably, "Well I… I better be going then." He was out of the door quickly.

Isshin looked at Rangiku and Toshiro, "What. Happened. To. My. Daughter."

Toshiro sighed still slightly upset, "We're not going to say, it would break the trust we built with Ichigo after the incident; it took us all this time to get her to trust us again due to the betrayal of some."

Karen called from upstairs, "Can we come down now?"

Yuzu looked up to see Karen, "Huh, why are you upstairs."

Karen shrugged, "Beats me, Dad wanted to make sure Ichigo wasn't seen."

Toshiro nodded, "I agree it was for the better."

Isshin looked up, "You can come down now."

When they came down they could see tears on Ichigo's face.

Isshin got up and held Ichigo close to him. Rangiku and Toshiro stiffened when Isshin asked Ichigo a question. "Ichigo, who attacked you?"

Ichigo started to cry harder.

Yuzu got upset seeing Ichigo cry like that, "Oh Ichigo."

Karen's face fell, she immediately put some of the information together. Karen turned towards the door, "That bastard!"

Yuzu was now confused by her twin's behavior, "What do you mean?"

Karen couldn't believe how dumb her twin could be at times, "Yuzu, one of Ichigo's attackers was just here."

Yuzu wasn't understanding, "But Chad was just here."

Karen was frustrated with her twin, how couldn't she understand, "Yuzu, one of the attackers who hurt Ichigo was Chad."

Isshin muttered several curses under his breath and looked and saw Toshiro and Rangiku nodded confirming this information.

Isshin looked at Ichigo carefully still holding her, "Who else Ichigo? What did they do to you."

Ichigo got out of her dads hold, "Please don't make me say it, please." She was starting to have a panic attack.

Yuzu noticed and ran forward, "Ichigo!"

Rangiku quickly held Yuzu and Karen back while Toshiro held Isshin back.

Isshin was confused by their actions, "What the hell are you doing, I need to comfort my daughter."

Rangiku voice was sad, "Don't touch her when she's having a panic attack it makes it much worse. Trust me. We learned the hard way."

All the Kurosaki's stiffened.

Toshiro let go of Isshin once he was sure he wouldn't move and walked over kneeling on the ground like Ichigo. "Ichigo its okay, you don't have to say anything. Rangiku and I won't say either unless you want us to. Please calm down."

Rangiku then let go of the girls and walked over, neither of them touching the girl.

Rangiku whispered softly, "Ichigo they can't hurt you and they won't hurt you ever again. That's why we are here. Your father was just concerned; he didn't mean to make you relive those memories."

Ichigo's breathing finally started to calm down slightly.

Toshiro looked at Yuzu with sad eyes, he hated seeing Ichigo like this, it became an often occurrence over the last few months, "She'll need warm milk."

Yuzu quickly went to the kitchen to get the milk.

Isshin saw the bracelet on Ichigo's hand emitting Toshiro spiritual pressure, Ichigo's was like a shadow not icy like Toshiro.

Isshin looked at Karen, "Karen, go get Ichigo a blanket."

Karen nodded and went to her room grabbing a blanket not asking questions.

Toshiro whispered softly, "Ichigo, can I grab you hand?"

Ichigo didn't respond verbally but she slowly nodded a yes.

Toshiro took her hand and held it securely letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Isshin watched as the two calmed down his daughter. It was obvious they've done this many times before. He could see Ichigo was calming down.

Yuzu came back into the room with the milk and immediately handing it to Toshiro.

Toshiro took the glace thankfully and turned back to Ichigo, "Ichigo, here's some milk, your sister Yuzu got it for you, it's warm, please drink it."

She shakily took the glass and sipped on it while Karen came back down stairs with a blanket handing it to Rangiku.

Rangiku turned to Ichigo still whispering, "I'm putting a blanket over you Ichigo. Please stay still okay?"

Nobody missed Ichigo flinch when the blanket was put on, she was afraid of being hit. But she stayed still.

After a few minutes, she slowly started to calm down and her eyes closed. Toshiro caught before she titled over. She was in a sitting position but he wasn't risking her head hitting the floor.

Karen and Yuzu looked at Rangiku, "does this happen often?"

Rangiku nodded sadly, "Not as much as it used to. At least not this bad, but I guess the fact one of her attackers where was the first cause to the panic attack and then when you asked what happened it drew it overboard."

Isshin felt guilty, "I didn't..."

Toshiro nodded while holding Ichigo, he knew what he was going to say, "It's alright. Where can we lay her down? She'll be asleep for half an hour to an hour."

Yuzu looked at Toshiro, "You can put her in my room." Karen nodded in agreement, "I don't think she would want to wake up in her old room."

Toshiro nodded and got up picking Ichigo up with ease before following Yuzu and Karen upstairs.

Isshin saw how Toshiro picked up Ichigo with ease, like he's done it several times before it broke his heart to see his oldest the way she was now. It was like her spirit was broken and she wasn't the strong, confident girl he raised.

* * *

When they were gone Isshin looked at Rangiku with desperation, "Please tell me what happened to my daughter. The police didn't tell us anything of what they found when they were here."

Rangiku sighed and sat Isshin down, "I only know the police reports and what she screams in her sleep since I share a room with her for that very reason."

Isshin nodded and remained quiet listening to anything Rangiku would be willing to tell him.

Rangiku sighed and looked at Isshin, "She was raped… and she was raped more than once." Isshin was shocked.

Rangiku was trying not to cry, "Ichigo… Ichigo was raped for several hours and… it was three of her so-called friends that did it. You know Chad was one of them, but from what we've been told Chad didn't penetrate her vagina like the others, but he forced himself into her mouth."

Isshin was angry at the thought of Ichigo being rapped but stayed quiet and listened as Rangiku hesitated before saying more, "She was raped in the other areas at the same time he did it though."

Rangiku decided to tell him what happened earlier in the day, "Earlier they had come over to play video games because they knew Ichigo wasn't feeling well."

Rangiku noticed the look in Isshin eyes as the widened in terror, "Before you get crazy ideas, the girls came to check on Ichigo too. Ichigo and them hung out for about two hours before she asked them to leave so she could go rest due to not feeling well. When they left, she locked the door and went to her room."

Isshin sighed at least Ichigo had a fun time before the nightmare, Rangiku continued, "One of the boys broke back in picking the lock to let the other 2 in. They relocked the door and because Ichigo couldn't sense spiritual pressure anymore they snuck up behind her and drugged her."

Isshin immediately realized they took advantage that she was sick and it upset him. Isshin saw Rangiku stopping tears when she continued the next part.

Rangiku, "They were already raping her when she came to. She remembers the sick twisted smiles of them causing her pain, the penetration, the humiliation, the betrayal. She remembers the moment she drowned on her own blood. She remembers it all."

Isshin gasped in horror, "Oh my…"

Rangiku was crying now, "When she wakes up during the night, she's screaming begging to be let go and she's sorry for whatever she did…"

Rangiku looked Isshin in his eyes, "If you touch her during a panic attack like she had just now she makes herself small and begs for you to stop, the touches hurt, etc. That's why we didn't want you all to touch her when she was like that. It takes much longer to calm her down from that and honestly only Captain Hitsugaya can stop that type of panic attacks."

Isshin gasped, "I didn't think that… it's just she…" Isshin was trying to gather his thoughts

Toshiro was descending the steps now, alone, "that it still hurt her the way it did? You don't know the half of it. Just recently we had to talk to her because she was thinking she was burdening us with her pain, which is far from the truth. We try to avoid the topic until she talks about it willingly. Unlike Rangiku, I know far more about what happened but I'm under a gag order and I wouldn't want to tell anyway. One it isn't my story to tell and two I get sick to my stomach every time I think about what she went through."

Isshin, "Who else did it, what if they are like Chad and have been tricking us coming into our home."

Toshiro sighed and looked up the stairs, "For that reason alone I will tell you the names but nothing else."

Isshin nodded.

Toshiro sighed, "She had three attackers, her three attackers were Chad, Keigo, and Ishida."

Isshin gasped in horror, he thought they were her good friends, "Oh my god."

Rangiku looked at Isshin, "Don't do anything to them though, especially since you are in the world of the living. They will get what's coming to them soon."

Isshin nodded.

* * *

After half an hour passed Yuzu, Karen and Ichigo walked downstairs. Ichigo was rubbing her eyes, she didn't remember what happened. She just woke up with her sisters laying down next to her in Yuzu's room.

Toshiro looked up at her, "Ichigo are you alright?"

Ichigo looked at him thinking still, it wasn't uncommon for her to forgot she had a panic attack and what caused it, "I can't remember how I got upstairs or asleep for that matter, so I guess, I dunno."

Rangiku sighed in relief that she didn't remember what caused the panic attack this time, "It's fine if you don't remember. Come on let's play a game with your sisters!"

Yuzu being easily distracted, "Oh that sounds fun! Let's do something Ichigo!"

Rangiku stood up like she had the best idea in the world, "We can see who makes the best brownies!"

Toshiro looked at the group especially Yuzu and Karen, "Don't let Rangiku touch the batter."

Karen looked at Ichigo confused, "Why?"

Ichigo shivered at the thought of Rangiku's ideal brownies, "I agree with Toshiro, Rangiku you can decorate but stay away from batter."

Isshin thought of something and he was hopping he was wrong, "Is she like Orihime Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded her head furiously, "worse, and I don't know how it's even possible."

The whole Kurosaki family shivered at the thought.

Ichigo looked a little sad mentioning Orihime's name she looked at her dad, "I miss Orihime and Tatsuki, how are they doing dad?"

Isshin didn't see how she casually didn't mention the others names, but he was more than happy to tell Ichigo about the girls. "They miss you bunch they were upset when the found out what happened."

* * *

Later after a few more family discussions the group heard rapid banging on the door.

Karen, opened the door. It was Tatsuki and Orihime there both panting.

Orihime slightly out of breath started speaking, "I felt Rangiku's spiritual pressure is she here? I want to ask her about Ichigo."

Toshiro sighed and walked over, "You talk about what you see, you'll be put in prison in the soul society."

Tatsuki was about to ask why when she saw a girl with white hair but the chocolate brown eyes… those eyes were unmistakable. Tatsuki, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably for a second, "Hey Orihime, Tatsuki, how've you been?"

Tatsuki and Orihime grabbed the girl in a bone crushing hug before anyone could stop them, "Oh my god, are you okay? Is what happened true?"

Ichigo started breathing heavily when Rangiku and Isshin pulled the two girls off her and Toshiro was working to calm her down before she had a panic attack.

Isshin looked at the two carefully, "Careful girls, she's not fully back to her normal self."

Ichigo took a deep breath and calmed down before saying many things that usually wouldn't make sense but with the questions the girls were thinking they made sense.

Ichigo, "I'm okay and yes, I'm dead. This is a Gigi so I can have a body while I'm here. The reason why my hair is different is so I wouldn't be recognized when walking on the street since I just died. I'm probably not going to come back to the world of the living for a long time after this, it's not my place anymore. I just wanted to say proper goodbyes to my family because I kinda didn't get to last time. No, I'm not telling you what happened, so please don't make me."

Tatsuki and Orihime were surprised, she answered all their questions, and some they hadn't even asked yet. Tatsuki, and Orihime nodded.

The girls made brownies then all sat in a circle and talked while Isshin and Toshiro talked off to the side.

* * *

Soon Ichigo's time limit was almost up and Toshiro sighed. "Okay girls, time to break it up. We have to go back to the soul society."

Yuzu started crying. "But I don't want Ichigo to go!"

Karen was as upset, "It be fine Yuzu." The girl was tearing up herself, "She's better there anyway. She safe with people who can be truly be trusted."

Orihime looked at Rangiku and Toshiro, "Can I come and help if she gets hurt in a fight or visit?"

Rangiku looked at Toshiro before looking back, "That might be possible, but you'll be the only one probably."

Tatsuki had never been to the soul society and knew she wouldn't be able to help if she visited but wanted to know why Rangiku said that. "Why only Orihime?"

Rangiku had to lie quickly about why. Toshiro beat her though which she was thankful for. Toshiro, "We're not really letting men around Ichigo right now. Due to extreme circumstances of her passing. I'm only allowed to be around her because she's in my division and I'm her captain now, and we were friends before this happened."

Rangiku quickly understanding the concept of the lie and spoke up as well, "Yeah, and of course her dad can be around her too."

Orihime being dumb agreed with the lie. But Tatsuki wasn't dumb. When Ichigo was talking with Orihime Tatsuki grabbed Toshiro and dragged him to the corner and whispered, "she was raped before she died wasn't she." Toshiro shook his head saying he couldn't say. Tatsuki took that as she was and didn't push further for information.

Ichigo had noticed the two's disappearance, "What where you two talking about?"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo and lied, "Nothing important Ichigo, I just told him if he doesn't take care of you he'll answer to me when I die someday, hopefully not soon though. No offense."

Ichigo smiled, "That's okay, Tatsuki. I hope you don't die soon either."

Isshin smiled that Ichigo was back to her cheerful self somewhat, "okay, Ichigo can we do a group hug before you go?"

Ichigo nodded, happy that her dad asked first, "Okay, but I don't want to be in the middle."

Ichigo was in a group hug with everyone with her not being in the middle.

Rangiku looked over at everyone before they took off, "Remember don't tell anyone that Ichigo was here, it's a secret."

All the living people nodded in agreement, especially the Isshin since he knew who caused all this.

* * *

~~~Meanwhile elsewhere~~~

Chad, Keigo and Ishida were at Keigo's home while his sister was away.

Ishida was frustrated, "Chad what was so important. That you had us all gather here"

Chad looked at Ishida, "They know and she's with them."

Keigo was a confused idiot like always, "What are you going on about."

Chad looked at the idiot, "The soul society knows what happened to Ichigo. When we couldn't find her afterward while we cleaned up was because they already passed her on. She's with them and they know what we did to her."

Ishida nodded understanding, "So they probably told her family who killed her."

Keigo was frustrated, "Well fucking shit."

Ishida was also upset with the turn of information, "We should have figured it would happen at some point. That stupid captain was always around her when she was still alive."

Keigo nodded in agreement, "I know, it was hard enough to be able to execute the plan because of him."

Chad looked at them all, "So… what are we going to do about this?"

The group talked about their next plan of action.

* * *

~~~Back with Ichigo~~~

Ichigo had said her final goodbyes to everyone and told them to take care of themselves because she didn't want to see them in the soul society anytime soon. Her family and two friends wished her well while Toshiro and Rangiku grabbed her hands as they walked away from the house to head back to the soul society.

As they were walking away a greasy teen looked at both Ichigo and Rangiku then at Toshiro. "Hey buddy, why you with these two hot bods. Can't keep them all to yourself."

Toshiro looked at the gross idiot and said with disgust, "shut up and move, we have somewhere to be."

The gross teen, "Awe come on, the babes want me around, don't you?" He said while looking at Ichigo and Rangiku.

The two girls responded immediately, "No we don't. Now leave us alone."

Gross teen, "Aw come on Babes, I could show you a fun time. Especially if we went back to my place"

Rangiku couldn't take it anymore and she could see Ichigo was uncomfortable now because of this gross idiot and kicked the boy in the groin.

Rangiku thought it would be funny and hurt his pride "Wow, that was fun, thanks for showing me a good time. Now we must be going" and the three of them left.

Rangiku growled as they walked away from the boy on the ground crying in pain, "I hate punks like that."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, that boy was a disgrace to the male species, "I would have broken his nose if you hadn't kicked him."

Ichigo just remained silent. What the boy said really got to her, it was reminding her of that time…

* * *

When the three got back to the soul society, Ichigo just stated that she wanted to go take a shower.

Toshiro and Rangiku could tell she was upset about the incident and watched her head to the restroom to bathe.

The two went and sat in the living room when they suddenly heard a loud noise followed by a male curse and woman's scream. They both got up immediately and were through the bathroom door.

Ikkaku was in Toshiro's bathroom, staring at Ichigo who barely had her body covered with a towel. Toshiro looked and noticed the big hole in his wall from where Ikkaku had apparently flew in from.

Toshiro walked over to Ichigo while taking off his Captains coat to cover Ichigo's body which she took gratefully. Meanwhile Rangiku quickly got the girl up and helped her out of the bathroom giving Ikkaku the evil eye.

Toshiro rolled his neck initiating a few pops, "I hope you have a good reason for busting into my home and staring at Ichigo naked." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Ikkaku quickly got defensive sensing the anger from the young captain, "Wait Captain Hitsugaya, it was an accident, Captain sent me flying and…"

Ikkaku didn't get to finish his sentence because Toshiro dragged the man out of his home, sent him flying in the air, then froze him while he was in the air so the whole Seirete could see him.

* * *

Toshiro then went to the 11th division and glared at everyone as he walked through. He hated this division of brutes.

Toshiro found who he was looking for, "Captain Kenpachi, here is a bill for the damage your 3rd seat caused to my home."

Kenpachi was confused, "What?"

Toshiro glared at the man, "Ikkaku went flying into my bathroom, while she was showering. So, either fix my home or I'll tell captain Unohana the real reason why that one..." He pointed at the man frozen in midair, "is frozen when they ask me why I did it."

Everyone could see the fourth division was already trying to get Ikkaku unfrozen and down without killing him.

Kenpachi groaned, "Rangiku doesn't care if people see her shower."

Toshiro glared, "Wrong person."

Kenpachi may be a battle crazed moron but he wasn't stupid enough to not realize who Toshiro was talking about now, "oh… I'll go get someone to fix your home now."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, "Good. Now, I also want a formal apology sent to her from your third seat and you once he's unfrozen. According to him, you are the one that sent him flying, which in turn caused this whole mess. If you don't, I'll tell the head captain the truth about what happened."

Everyone in squad 11 was watching the exchange between captains but didn't hear what was said.

Kenpachi nodded in understanding, head captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana would kill him if they found out the truth, "Fine, Captain Hitsugaya, once Ikkaku is unfrozen we'll send a formal apology. Don't expect much from mine though."

Kenpachi turned and looked at the men of his squad, "Go fix the Captain Hitsugaya's residence at once. That's an order. Use my personal funds to do so."

Everyone quickly scurried to go get supplies to fix his home while Toshiro went back and told the girls to go to the office until it was finished. There was a spare room in his office with a bathroom attacked if needed.

Toshiro didn't miss the tears in Ichigo eyes as he walked them to the office, the poor girl just couldn't get a break today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It been a week since Kenpachi had sent Ikkaku flying through the bathroom wall, but now Ichigo refused to bath for more than 2 minutes. It even got to the point that Rangiku was washing Ichigo's hair in the sink in the kitchen so she wouldn't have to wash it in the shower so she could finish her showers quicker.

It was time for the annual routine checks that Rangiku needed to do each year, but it meant she would be gone for a couple hours. She felt a little worried leaving Toshiro and Ichigo home alone. She wasn't worried about them doing something inappropriate. She was more worried about if Ichigo had a nightmare or panic attack.

Rangiku was looking at Ichigo, "Now Ichigo, call me if you need anything and behave with Captain."

Ichigo nodded, "alright Rangiku."

Rangiku, "Also call me if you have a nightmare, I don't care if you wake me up. If you want to talk to me, you can."

Ichigo, "Alright Rangiku."

Rangiku, "Also!"

Toshiro sighed, "Rangiku you are not her mother, she will be fine. I'll be here."

Rangiku smirked looking at the two, even though she knew they wouldn't do anything a little teasing wouldn't hurt, "Don't stay up too late you two."

Ichigo and Toshiro blushed, "What is that supposed to mean!"

Rangiku giggled and left with a satisfied smirk. It was already close to sunset, but Rangiku wanted to get the night checks done first so she could get back by noon the next day.

Toshiro grumbled, "I'm killing her when she gets back for that comment."

Ichigo turned to Toshiro and smiled, "It's okay, she was just joking…I think. Anyway, I'm going to go change into night clothes."

Toshiro nodded, "I'll be in the office finishing off some paperwork."

Ichigo nodded and the two went off to the separate rooms.

Ichigo changed into the night clothes Rangiku got her which was an oversized nightshirt with a pair of shorts for her sleep wear. Ichigo also pulled a blanket around herself and went to the living room to watch a show.

* * *

Ichigo had been watching an anime with a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his cheek before she fell asleep on the couch, still wrapped up in her blanket.

After about two hours Toshiro exited his home office, he could see the living room lights on and the TV thinking she was still awake.

Toshiro walked into the living room about to question Ichigo for why she was still awake. "Ichigo what are you…" before he could finish the sentence he realized she had fallen asleep while watching TV.

He smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes. She looked beautiful. He gave off a rare smile before he went to go change into his own night clothes which was long pants and a button up shirt.

While changing, Toshiro heard the all too familiar scream. The scream was Ichigo and it meant she was having a nightmare again.

He ran out into the living room to see Ichigo clutching at her heart like it was being pierced with a knife all over again. She would always do that when she had a nightmare because it had been her reality.

Toshiro tried to calm her down without touching her like usual, but he couldn't take it anymore. It was hard for Toshiro because he hated that Ichigo in so much pain.

Toshiro grabbed Ichigo and puller her into his chest holding her in a tight embrace, "Ichigo, you're fine. I won't let those bastards hurt you ever again. Please, Ichigo you mean so much to me, it hurts me every time you cry because of what they did, it pains me every time you scream out in agony, please Ichigo I love you so much."

Toshiro didn't realize he had confessed to Ichigo because he was more worried about her at the moment and was on the verge of tears himself.

Ichigo had stopped screaming in pain but she was still crying. Toshiro could feel Ichigo's shacking hands as grasped his shirt in fear that he wasn't real.

Ichigo sniffled while crying and Toshiro just held onto her.

They both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms on the couch that night. Toshiro was happy that he could get Ichigo through another nightmare and that he could hold her. She was a delicate girl right now. People did forget she was only a 16 year old girl after all.

* * *

The next morning was Toshiro's day off and Ichigo's.

They had made a vow in the soul society to never work on Sunday unless for urgent matters. Kinda like Aizen had been. Or if they were doing the annual checks (which Rangiku was doing).

So, the two enjoy their sleep peacefully, even sleeping before they were awoken.

Rangiku had finished up early and came home to check on the two, she knew her captain wouldn't do anything. But hey, he was a man after all and Ichigo was a real beauty.

Rangiku shook her head, her captain wouldn't do anything like that to her, especially after everything Ichigo had went through.

When she walked into the house she figured they probably slept late, and didn't yell out her entrance like she usually would, that's when she saw the cutest scene.

Ichigo and Toshiro were on the couch sound asleep. Ichigo's head was in Toshiro's chest as he was laying off to the side against the arm rest, and they were sharing a blanket. Rangiku had noticed the television was on so it meant they fell asleep watching something. Or at least that's what she assumed.

Rangiku smiled softly and pulled her camera out from her breast and took a few pictures. How could she not? The way Ichigo and Toshiro were right now was just too cute of an opportunity to miss.

After Rangiku had finished taking the picture she heard Ichigo coughing, and rather roughly.

Ichigo's coughing had even woken up Toshiro, who still didn't notice that Rangiku had returned.

Toshiro sat up rubbed his eyes for a moment and realized that Ichigo was coughing. Toshiro placed a hand on her forehead and sighed whispering softly, "I told you if you cried that much you would make yourself sick."

Toshiro sighed again and wrapped the blanket completely around the sleeping Ichigo and picked her up with ease to carry her into her room and tucked her into bed.

Before walking back out of the room Toshiro looked at Ichigo who had opened her eyes, slightly confused, "Toshiro?"

Toshiro walked back over to her and whispered, "Shush, your sick Ichigo. You have a fever, just reset. Rangiku will be back soon."

Ichigo had mumbled, "Don't leave. I… I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

Toshiro felt like her words pierced his soul. Toshiro nodded and whispered, "I'll never leave you Ichigo, I'm just going to go get a bowl full of water and a rag to put on your head. Then I'll be back and I'll stay by your side."

Ichigo coughed again, "Promise?"

Toshiro nodded, "I promise Ichigo."

Ichigo accepted Toshiro's word and closed her eyes quickly falling back asleep. Believing Toshiro would be right back.

Toshiro left Ichigo's room and quickly made his way to the kitchen, slightly surprised to see Rangiku there. He ignored her and went to get the stuff that he needed.

Rangiku looked at him surprised, "Captain, its unlike you to notice me coming back."

Toshiro was getting the bowl down from the cabinet. Toshiro, "Sorry Ichigo had a night terror of the murder last night and I was up late helping her."

Rangiku nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Did she give herself a fever?"

Toshiro sighed slightly as he gathered the other things he needed, "Yes, and I'll be taking care of her today since my spiritual pressure is the best in this situation."

Rangiku nodded again, "Alright. Also, since Rukia knows now can I go talk to her for a little bit?"

Toshiro paused for a second and turned to Rangiku before stating, "I don't see why not."

Rangiku smiled, "Alright, I'll be going then."

Toshiro stopped Rangiku before she left, "Would you mind stopping and getting Ichigo those water bottles with the pop lid before you come back." Rangiku, "Of course I don't mind Captain. You can count on me."

Toshiro nodded and headed back to Ichigo's room to take care of her while Rangiku went off to see Rukia. She really did want to talk to Rukia about it, but she also wanted to show her the cute picture she had taken.

* * *

With Rangiku:

Rangiku showed up to the 13th division and was smiling at everyone, today was already a good day and it was everyone's day off. She just hoped she could find Rukia here so she wouldn't have to disturb squad 6.

That's when the captain of the squad Ukitake came out. "Oh, Lieutenant Matsumoto what can I do for you?"

Rangiku smiled, "I'm looking for Rukia, is she here or is she home?"

Captain Ukitake thought for a moment trying to remember, "Rukia's here, she's training out back, come." he motioned her to follow him showing her the way.

Rangiku thanked Ukitake and followed him.

Captain Ukitake noticed that Rangiku was in a good mood, "My, you seem in a good mood today."

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am. I got the cutest picture ever and I wanted to show Rukia."

Captain Ukitake looked at Rangiku and sighed, "It's pictures of Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo isn't it?"

Rangiku looked at him slightly upset that he could guess it, "Boo, how did you know Captain?"

That caused Captain Ukitake to laugh.

Rangiku was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

Captain Ukitake smiled gently, "All the captains, even Kenpachi and Kuchiki along with most of the Lieutenants have an ongoing bet on who will say who likes who first between those two. My bet is on Toshiro revealing his feelings during one of her breakdowns."

Rangiku was slightly upset hearing about the bet, but not for the reason most would think, "Awe man, why wasn't I included?"

Ukitake looked at Rangiku, "Because you have to be the one to tell us who wins. Don't worry if Rukia or I win will split half with you and if Shushi wins he said he would buy you the best Saki."

Rangiku nodded, "Deal!"

* * *

The two of them arrived to see Rukia in the middle training.

Captain Ukitake called out to Rukia, "Rukia, you have a visitor!" Rukia stopped and turned around to see Rangiku. Rukia, "Rangiku why are you here? Isn't it your day off?"

Rangiku smirked, "Same to you. Aren't you supposed to be taking the day off."

Rukia lifted her shoulders up in a shrug. She was guilty as charged.

Rangiku then smiled, "Rukia get over here you must see these pictures." Rangiku looked at Captain Ukitake, "You can look as well Captain Ukitake, if you want that is."

Rukia ran over and both looked over her shoulder to see the picture of Ichigo and Toshiro on the couch sleeping.

Rukia squealed, "So cute!"

Captain Ukitake was actually surprised by the pictures, "I'm surprised Captain Hitsugaya didn't get the camera from you and he was sleeping so soundly that he didn't notice."

Rangiku then frowned and both noticed.

Captain Ukitake noticed the change in Rangiku's behavior, "what is it?"

Rukia growled thinking she knew what it was about, "Does this have to do with the bastards?"

Captain Ukitake looked at Rukia in surprise, "You know Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, "Ichigo told me small bits. I don't know the full story though. But I do know who caused all this."

Rangiku looked around and noticed several trainees nearby, "Maybe we should speak inside. It's been hard not being able to talk about it because we try to ignore the topic around Ichigo."

Captain Ukitake and Rukia nodded, Captain Ukitake, "Come inside, we will all talk."

Rangiku nodded and thanked Captain Ukitake.

* * *

When they got inside Rukia put up the barrier so nobody could listen in on the conversation.

Rangiku immediately groaned, she also had tears beginning to form.

Rukia and Captain Ukitake, "What's wrong."

Rangiku practically growled, "I saw Chad when we went to help Ichigo say goodbye to her family, he fucking entered their house like he did nothing wrong. I was so mad but I couldn't do a thing."

Rukia looked up surprised, "I'm surprised you didn't."

Rangiku sighed, "I wanted to though. I was so angry that I actually forgot Ichigo was there but luckily Captain Hitsugaya didn't, he told her to get upstairs and hid with one of her sisters."

Captain Ukitake nodded sympathetically, "Well, Captain Hitsugaya does think of Ichigo's well-being before his own, so that's no surprise."

Rangiku then began to explain what all had happened during their little trip to the world of the living.

Rukia nodded, "So, Ichigo's been distancing herself since you got back?"

Rangiku nodded, "Yeah, at first I thought it was the shock of it all, but then Captain Kenpachi made it worse."

This brought the two to confusion.

Captain Ukitake tilted his head slightly to the side, "What did Kenpachi do?"

Rangiku groaned, "He threw Ikkaku and Ikkaku went through Captains wall into his bathroom when Ichigo was in the shower."

Captain Ukitake and Rukia looked at each other before they started laughing.

Rangiku was now the one who was confused, "What's so funny?"

Captain Ukitake broke form his laughter to explain, "Well you see, Captain Hitsugaya said he froze Ikkaku because he was using the restroom when Ikkaku went flying through the wall so that's why he froze him like a statue."

Rangiku looked slightly confused, "Why did he lie?"

Rukia stopped her giggling, "I think he didn't want anyone to judge Ichigo more, he cares about her too much to let others words affect her right now. Especially when everything affects her."

Rangiku nodded in understanding, "I see."

Captain Ukitake continued, "Now it makes more sense on why Kenpachi asked me how to write an apology letter."

Rukia nodded in agreement, "Yeah, because Captain Hitsugaya most likely threated to tell Captain Unohana the truth. And she would have been pissed at him if she knew."

Rukia, Rangiku and Captain Ukitake, "Ahh Young Love."

Rangiku then frowned again, "I don't understand why those bastards did that to Ichigo though. They were supposed to be her friends."

Rukia agreed just as upset, "I know, it's hard to believe those three would do something like that, especially Chad. Ichigo treated him like an older brother."

Rangiku nodded.

Ukitake noticed something nagging/chewing at Rangiku's thoughts. Due to his age and wisdom he had gained from it. "Rangiku, what's nagging at you."

Rukia and Rangiku quite their chatter and Rukia frowned.

Rangiku mumbled, "It must have been planned. It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

Captain Ukitake, "What do you mean?"

Rangiku looked at the older white hair captain, "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that it was done the day after Captain came back? But he went back early because I actually helped out this time while he was away so it didn't take him long to get caught back up to go check on her."

Rukia nodded in realization, "You're right Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya would go for a week, come back catch up which usually takes another week and repeated the process."

Rangiku's thought before she spoke her next phrase, "They planned must have planned it, they waited until they knew Captain left before they attacked her."

Rangiku's eyebrows went together before she continued, "Plus from what Captain had told me before he went back to the world of the living to check on Ichigo, that she looked pale. So she must have been sick, meaning her defenses were low."

Rangiku and Ukitake nodded in agreement.

Rangiku then voiced the one thing that had been bothering her the most, "And here's the other thing that worries me, they know what happens to souls when they die, so why kill her? If they didn't want anyone to know they would have captured the soul or left her in a coma state where she's neither dead or alive. So why did they kill her?"

Captain Ukitake gasped in horror, "You don't mean..."

Rangiku nodded, "I have a bad feeling when Captain heard her scream they were still in the house and they didn't expect him to be there to save her. So, they were planning on trapping her soul somewhere where we couldn't find her."

Rukia looked at Captain Ukitake, "Captain we need to..."

Ukitake nodded in agreement, "I agree, I didn't even think of that, none of us did."

Rangiku sighed, "Well, I have been thinking about it for a while. The minute I heard her scream out the name of her attackers during one of nightmares. I've been wondering why? They knew what would happen to a soul so why?"

Ukitake got up and turned to leave, "I'll go inform the head captain, we'll need to have an emergency meeting at once."

Rangiku nodded.

Rukia looked at Rangiku, "Have you talked with Captain Hitsugaya about any of these doubts?"

Rangiku shook her head, "Ichigo's always around and we agreed that we wouldn't talk about it in front of her unless she brings it up first as a way of showing we don't judge her."

Rukia nodded she understood their reasoning.

* * *

With Toshiro:

Toshiro was sitting in Ichigo's room while she was asleep reading a book, there was a nagging thought bugging him. Little did he know it was the same thought that was bugging Rangiku.

He turned to look at Ichigo as she lay in her deep slumber. Toshiro didn't realize he said this out loud when he muttered, "They know what happens to souls so why kill you…"

Ichigo hadn't been in a deep sleep as he thought when she responded, "I don't know."

Toshiro eyes widened as he looked at Ichigo, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to wake you."

Ichigo sat up slowly rubbing her eyes, "It's fine, but what you said is true though. Why did they kill me? They know what happens to souls when they die, so why kill me? Because I would have my memories still they would only incriminate themselves."

Ichigo then looked down, she didn't know if she should tell Toshiro this.

Toshiro realized Ichigo was thinking something, but not knowing how to say it, "Ichigo, what's wrong."

Ichigo hesitated a moment before she spoke, "Toshiro… I think they were still in the house when you found me."

Toshiro felt his blood boil, he didn't even think of that.

Ichigo, "They may have been planning on doing something to me in my soul form too. But I don't know…"

Toshiro stood up quickly, "If they even dared to try it, I will gladly go live in hell for killing them. And I would do it slowly."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with tears in her eyes. "They probably planned the attack on my living body too."

Toshiro eyes widened sitting back down, "What do you…"

Before he could even finish his statement, he figured it all out, they could still see him all those times he watched over her, it was like a routine, they knew the routine. But he broke routine this time. "I came back earlier than they expected…"

Ichigo nodded, "They waited until you were quote on quote, "gone" before, and the fact I had a sinus infection with a cold didn't help me with fighting back."

Toshiro gasped in horror, "The perfect time for…" Toshiro quickly stood back up, "I'm so dumb! How did I not figure this out beforehand!"

Ichigo was shaking because of all the yelling and holding herself. Toshiro looked and saw that Ichigo was shaking, he also quickly realized Ichigo was frightened and quickly apologized.

* * *

Soon after their little discussion a hell butterfly came into the room, "All captains are to report for an emergency meeting. I repeat all Captains are to report for an emergency meeting." Was the message.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, "Get dressed Ichigo, you're going too."

Ichigo nodded, "Okay."

Toshiro went out of the room and got himself dressed in his captain's uniform while Ichigo got into her regular soul reaper uniform.

When she was finished, Toshiro grabbed her bridal style and started flash stepping to the meeting room.

He had to argue with Ichigo because she wanted to flash step herself while he argued that she was sick and to not strain her body more than necessary. Which he ended up winning.

* * *

When they arrived to the first Division, Head Captain Yamamoto was surprised that Ichigo was with Toshiro.

Captain Yamamoto raised one eyebrow, "This is a Captains Meeting Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nodded, "I know, but there's something important Ichigo told me that you need to know!"

Captain Ukitake looked at Ichigo and realized that they may have come to the same conclusion that Rangiku had told him, "I think I know what it is, and may be the same reason I called this meeting."

Yamamoto looked at Captain Ukitake, "What is it your thinking of?"

Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo all spoke at the same time, "Why did they kill Ichigo/Kurosaki/me when they know what happens to souls."

This had all the captains questioning.

Captain Hitsugaya spoke up first, "They were planning on doing something to the soul when she died. I don't doubt it; they know what happens so why?"

Captain Ukitake spoke next, "I also think Ichigo wasn't alone when Captain Hitsugaya found her. They must have still been in the house. But Captain Hitsugaya was more worried about her safety to realize it at the time."

Ichigo nodded, "I agree, I don't remember much but if they knew what would happen to me if I died it would be stupid to leave me alone. I could easily tell you what happened. So why"

Captain Hitsugaya's anger showed throughout the whole room, "I should have realized it damnit!"

Ichigo fidgeted a little she was still scared out anger break outs because of everything. Nobody realized she was scared yet.

Captain Unohana was the first to speak up after they said what they wanted to say, "I agree, this new information that we didn't even consider… this is quite troubling."

Captain Shushi was the first to notice that Ichigo was fidgeting now. Captain Shushi, "Now, now everyone calm down for a minute."

That's when all the chatter stopped between the captains and all eyes focused on Shushi. He just walked over to Ichigo and took of his hat and put it on top of her head, "You were brave coming and speaking to us about the issue Ichigo. I know its uncomfortable right now, but this is a real issue. Thank you for making us aware of it."

Everyone also noticed how the girl was sweating badly and she was tugging and shaking back and forth.

Toshiro and Unohana realized she was fighting off a panic attack due to her being frightened and Captain Unohana being a medical advisor also realized she was obviously sick, probably a fever as well.

Captain Unohana looked at Head Captain Yamamoto, "Please fill me in later, Ichigo come with me." Ichigo nodded and followed the Unohana happily to be away from everyone's eyes. She also felt terribly physically.

* * *

After Ichigo and Unohana were out of the room the first to speak was Captain Kuchiki, "We can't allow this to dwell much longer."

The Captain of the 2nd division was next, "What are you going to do about it? We can't kill a living human."

Yamamoto called a silence to everyone. Yamamoto, "Our main objective is to find out what their planning and if it's like Ichigo and Captain Ukitake believe then that means we have a much direr situation on our hands."

Captain Hitsugaya had been quiet for the rest of the meeting. Thinking about everything. Processing it.

* * *

Once the meeting was over all the captains looked over to Toshiro. Captain Kuchiki then noticed something wet in the youngers eyes. "Are you crying Captain Hitsugaya?"

That caught everyone's attention.

Toshiro hands went up to his face immediately and there were in fact tears running down his face.

Toshiro spoke slowly and his voice cracked a little as he spoke, "I've never… I've never held so much anger in my life until this very moment."

Captain Shushi looked at the much younger Captain, "Tell us what's going through your mind, we all know the situation in this room."

This is when everyone remembers that Captain Hitsugaya is much, much, much younger than the rest of them. "How could I not even notice they were still in the house… how could I not be able to notice. I freaking run the investigation division! How could I not be able to see they were there? I'm better than that."

Yamamoto spoke up, "Captain Hitsugaya, you mind was focused on Ichigo, your main goal at that moment was to rescue her. Your mind was on overdrive."

Toshiro looked at the head captain, "But I shouldn't have let it."

That's when the 2nd division captain came up to him and punched him in the face. "You were worried about the one you loved. Don't blame yourself and stop lying to yourself that you don't feel anything romantic for her. We all know you love Ichigo."

Toshiro, "What…"

That's when all the Captains smiled at him.

Captain Ukitake smile was the gentlest, "You care for her so much because it's not the fact she's your first real friend, or best friend, it's the fact that you unconsciously started developing feelings for her before this happened. You love her."

Toshiro, "But I…"

Captain Kuchiki spoke next, "Captain Hitsugaya, what do you feel, when someone mentions Kurosaki's name."

Toshiro shifted a little uncomfortable, "I don't know…"

Captain Shushi looked at Toshiro like a father would when they knew their son was lying, "Yes you do."

Captain Ukitake was like the uncle who was gently guiding them, "Please tell us Shiro."

Toshiro sighed, "I feel a warmth in my chest at the sound of her name, I feel a longing to be next to her, I feel like I don't want to be separated from her. When she's in pain, then I hurt to. When she cries all, I want to do is hold her."

Suì-Fēng the captain of squad 2, "You love her, you idiot. You can be a genius book wise but when it comes to love you're a complete moron."

Toshiro looked at everyone, he didn't understand.

Captain Yamamoto spoke up, "You've never truly love one another before Captain Hitsugaya. She's your first real love. You unconsciously don't want to tell her because you're afraid of losing her friendship, but trust us, she feels the same way. Just take your time. You have eternity after all."

Toshiro just nodded at everyone and politely excused himself from the meeting since it was over and went to think things over.

After he got back he sent Rangiku to Captain Unohana's to check over Ichigo, saying he had work he needed to do. He was just thinking over everything that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~~~ In the World of the Living ~~~

While everything was happening in the Soul Society, the group of three men gathered together to discuss their next plan of action.

The tallest of the group Chad stood in silence just thinking.

Ishida the smartest of the bunch, spoke his thoughts out loud, "They know something isn't right now, because we can see spirits, so they are probably questioning why we killed her." Ishida groaned in frustration

Keigo the dumbest of the group, "I know, so what do we do? We couldn't trap her soul like we originally planned."

Chad grunted, "It must have been Captain Hitsugaya that got her during that short amount of time."

Ishida turned to Chad, "I know, but how? We knew his schedule, when he would come and go to the Soul Society, so why break the schedule now? He never breaks his schedule."

Keigo sighed in frustration, "I have no clue."

Chad grunted, "You never have a clue Keigo."

Keigo turned to the other and shouted, "Shut up."

Ishida looked at the two, "Will you two shut up so I can think?"

Keigo and Chad looked at Ishida, "Sorry."

Ishida looked at the other two, "Our first plan of action is to get her back into the world of the living. If they know it was us who did it, we'll be considered traitors and arrested the moment we enter the soul society."

Keigo stated the obvious, "How do we do that though?"

Ishida smirked, "Bait."

Keigo was confused, "What's the bait?"

Chad rolled his eyes and explained their plan of action to Keigo because he understood Ishida's plan.

Keigo nodded in understanding after being explained the plan 3 times, "Oh that's good."

Ishida smirked, "I know, I'm the one who came up with it after all."

Chad looked at Ishida, "Next problem to think about, how do we get her away from her little Ice Prince?"

Keigo spoke up, "That I'm willing to be bait for. If he's full of anger, I'm sure a little teasing can get him away from her."

Chad remembered Rangiku's glare at him when he saw her at Ichigo's house, "But Rangiku…"

Ishida groaned at all the what if's, "We'll just have to wait until she's on a mission. I can hack into their stuff to find out what's going on."

Chad nodded toward Keigo, "Keigo are you sure you want to be bait, if your caught... The ice prince might kill ya."

Keigo smirked, "I'll be fine. He can't kill me, I'm still a human and that's against their rules."

Ishida looked at the other two, "Okay then, we know what we need to do so we can execute the plan. I'll let you know of information as I receive it."

The three of them concluded their "secret" conversation as they headed out to school.

* * *

~~~ At the High School ~~~

When the three of them arrived to the school they could see the group of girls that always hung around Ichigo talking. None of them felt sorry for the girls, they already had their trust, it's not like the knew who killed Ichigo anyway.

The girl with the long strawberry blonde hair, closer to orange if you think about it wasn't in tears like she usually was. The other girl with short black hair that was usually in a shaggy hairstyle was talking with her like normal.

The three walked over to the girls, "Hey Orihime, Tatsuki, how are you doing today?"

The girl with black hair, Tatsuki responded first. "We've been better. We went with Ichigo's family last night to change the flowers on her grave."

Chad spoke without thinking, "Why do something like that?"

Orihime look bewildered at that statement, "Because she was our friend, why wouldn't we?"

Keigo quickly covered for Chad, "Oh Orihime, that's not what Chad meant right Chad."

Chad nodded.

Ishida quickly spoke up helping cover for Chad's little mistake, "We meant, wouldn't you rather go by yourself so you can spend more time. That's the thought process for us guys anyway."

Orihime being a scatter brain took the excuse, "Oh, I see. Well we wanted to talk with Yuzu, Karin, and Dr. Kurosaki to see if they found out anything regarding to Ichigo's case. It's been half a year and they still haven't found anything."

Keigo pretended to be concerned, "I do hope they find the sicko who did that to her soon."

Tatsuki just stared at them, something in her gut was telling her to not tell them anymore information.

Just when she saw Orihime opening her mouth again to talk to them, she grabbed her. "Well, we must get going now, we have athletics class. See you later."

The boys just watched as the girls walked off.

* * *

Once they were a safe distance away, Orihime stopped Tatsuki, "Tatsuki, what's your deal? They have a right to know what happened to Ichigo."

Tatsuki quickly spoke her thoughts to Orihime, "Orihime, something in the way they talked about Ichigo's murder, and their reaction to when we found out isn't sitting right with me. Let's not talk to them about it anymore."

Orihime was confused, "Why?"

Tatsuki looked at Orihime, "Well, think about it, especially with what Hitsugaya said, men aren't supposed to be around her anyway, and there's a gag order on the information. So, it's a serious issue. So, it isn't our place to discuss after all. Plus, we aren't supposed to mention that we saw her, we promised."

Orihime had almost fogotten, "Oh you're right. I should have thought about that."

Tatsuki nodded. She then thought back to when they all found out about what happened to Ichigo.

* * *

~~~Flash to 26 weeks ago~~~

The class was in their seats, the only student absent was Ichigo. All the students looked at each other, their parents had told them they could skip any other day but today they actually had to go to class, they wondered what was going on.

That's when the door opened, at first they all thought it was Ichigo running in late, like always, but it was the teacher. She had a solemn look on her face.

The teacher, "Okay class, I can see everyone's here."

Tatsuki stood up slamming her hands on her desk, "Everyone's not here though, Ichigo's running late like usual."

That's when the teacher turned her eyes up to the class, everyone could see the tears that clouded her vision. "Everyone, I have important news to tell you. Tatsuki… please sit down."

Tatsuki sat down slowly, she could see the teacher's intensity in her eyes. The information was serious.

The teacher took a deep breath and began to speak, "Class, some of you might take this information very hard but a few days ago, during the break, your classmate Kurosaki Ichigo was murdered in her home."

Tatsuki slammed her hands on the table once more and stood up screaming, "Your lying! I was with her a few days ago, so was Orihime and the others. She can't be dead!"

The teacher looked at Tatsuki with tears running down her face, "I'm sorry Tatsuki."

Orihime had tears blurring her vision, "But how? Why? What happened?"

The teacher shook her head, "An anonymous caller called about hearing a window break, and by the time police got there, it was too late."

Mizuiro Kojima another friend of Ichigo's, "can you tell us what happened, please. She was our friend."

The teacher sighed, "So many things happened, but the results were that she was drugged and stabbed multiple times which resulted in her death."

Tatsuki burst out again, "That couldn't happen, she's stronger than that!"

Orihime screamed out to, "I agree with Tatsuki, Ichigo's the strongest person we all know!"

The teacher shook her head, "The officers believed the attack was planned. But other than that, I have nothing else to tell you, as of right now they are looking for any leads in the investigation. We won't have class today because every one of you will be going to see the councilors in the library, and everyone has to give a short statement to the policy to eliminate suspects."

Everyone nodded, everyone still couldn't believe what happened.

Tatsuki had looked over at Chad, Ishida, and Keigo, none of them had said a word during this whole exchange. In fact, they looked indifferent about the situation, did they not care about what happened to their friend whom they were just with a few days ago playing video games?

Something didn't sit right in her gut, and she would find out.

* * *

~~~ Back to Present Day ~~~

After classes were over for the day Tatsuki waved goodbye to Orihime after walking her home, she was going to stop by Ichigo's home to see her family.

Ichigo must have told them who killed her. So, she headed that way.

Once she arrived at the home she knocked on the door, which Ichigo's youngest sister answered the door.

Yuzu opened the door to see Tatsuki, "Oh Tatsuki, how can I help you?"

Tatsuki looked at Yuzu, "Hey Yuzu, can I speak with Dr. Kurosaki?"

Isshin had come around the corner at that moment and saw Tatsuki, "hello, come in Tatsuki, what do you need to talk about?"

Tatsuki entered the house and closed the door. "Dr. Kurosaki, I would like to discuss something with you if that's alright."

Isshin could see the seriousness in her eyes and nodded. Isshin, "Yuzu, Karin called earlier and said practice would be late, why don't you go get Jinta and take her supper."

Yuzu looked at her father, "You sure dad?"

Isshin nodded. "Call me on that cell phone I got you to let me know your safe."

Yuzu nodded and headed out then, "See you later Tatsuki."

Once Yuzu was gone Tatsuki got straight to the point, "Dr. Kurosaki, I have a question. Chad, Keigo and Ishida are the ones involved in what happened to Ichigo aren't they."

Isshin eyes widened slightly, "And why do you think that?"

Tatsuki explained how've they had been acting ever since they found out. At the end of her explanation, "I don't know why but my gut tells me they have something to do with it."

During the whole conversation, they had managed to sit down at the kitchen table across from each other. Isshin had interlacing his fingers, "You are much more intuitive than I am. Yes, they are involved, Rangiku and Toshiro told me while they were here."

Tatsuki was angry, "But why would they do something like that, I thought they were…"

Isshin shook his head, "I agree, why would they. I also believed they were good friends with Ichigo, so why hurt her like that."

Tatsuki was determined, "I'll find evidence, I'm around them more so I'll find something and let you know."

Isshin sighed before looking at Tatsuki, "Thank you Tatsuki, but I don't want you risking yourself. I think of you like my daughter as well. I can't go through that pain again. It was already hard to learn what happened to Ichigo."

Tatsuki started to argue, "But…"

Isshin looked at Tatsuki and stopped her, "Let's let the soul society deal with this. I trust them to help us in this situation, especially after all the help Ichigo's given them in the past."

Tatsuki sighed, "I'll still tell you when I see something suspicious though."

Isshin nodded he couldn't deny that request, "Alright, just don't put yourself in harm's way, and act like you don't know anything. It's hard, I understand but we can't let them know Ichigo told the Soul Society the names of her attackers."

Tatsuki nodded and said her farewells. Everything just got so messed up. At least she had tomorrow to think things over, it was Sunday after all.

* * *

~~~Back with Ichigo~~~

It had been a week since Ichigo got herself sick from all the crying, Rangiku had told her Toshiro was busy with work, but she could see he was avoiding her for some reason.

Ichigo couldn't help but think, "Did he finally turn his back on me as well?"

Ichigo was currently in the room she shared with Rangiku brushing her hair, negative thoughts plaguing her mind.

Ichigo thoughts, "Is Toshiro finally showing that he's disgusted about what happened, does he want me to leave, is he upset with me..."

Ichigo didn't even notice tears were running down her face and she had stopped brushing her hair.

* * *

Ichigo didn't realize how much time had passed as she stared at herself disgusted by the image she saw. She didn't hear Rangiku open the door and enter the room to see her staring at herself crying and she didn't even notice when Rangiku came up behind her and hugged her.

Rangiku looked at Ichigo worried, "Ichigo dear, what's the matter?"

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Rangiku, "Oh, when did you get back Rangiku?" She tried to put on a fake smile.

Rangiku frowned at this and turned the girls chair around to face her, "Ichigo, what's wrong? You're in our room crying."

Ichigo looked down to the side not looking Rangiku in the eyes, "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, considering all that happened."

Rangiku sighed she knew Ichigo wasn't telling the truth, "Alright, what's wrong and don't you dare lie to me again."

Ichigo looked down again staring at her hands, she felt sick looking at them. She had dropped her brush a long time ago. "Are you disgusted by me."

Rangiku looked shocked, "Ichigo, what did you just say?" She couldn't believe she had heard that from Ichigo, she must've misheard her.

Ichigo repeated herself but this time chocking on a sob, "Are you disgusted by me? Am I repulsive? Are you tired being around me?"

Rangiku pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace, "Never, why would you think of such a thing Ichigo? I don't think that way at all when your concerned."

Ichigo had more tears in her eyes, "But I'm broken, and violated. I'm a shell of the person whom I once was. I'm not the same as I was a year ago."

Rangiku held onto Ichigo tighter, "So what? I don't know anyone else who has such awful memories but have so much willpower to try and overcome what happened. You're stronger than anyone else here mentally. And that's saying something because right now you are the youngest in the Gotei 13."

Ichigo continue to have tears running down her face, "But why stay around me?"

Rangiku held onto Ichigo still, "Ichigo, you're my friend, I love and care for you so much. All your friends here will say similar things as to what I'm saying, why are you thinking about things like this? What happened?"

Ichigo sobbed and her voice cracked, "Then why is…" She stopped herself from talking. She couldn't finish the sentence it hurt too much.

Rangiku looked at Ichigo with softness in her eyes, "Why is… what Ichigo?"

Ichigo burst into tears, they flowed down her face to her chin, "Then why is Toshiro avoiding me. Ever since that meeting, he's avoided me, not talked to me more than saying good morning, good night, and giving me orders on what to do in squad 10. Is he finally disgusted at what happened to me? Because it wasn't my fault. I swear I didn't want any of this."

Rangiku's grip tightened as she held Ichigo close and started rubbing her back trying to calm her down, "Oh Ichigo, it's not like that, it's not like that at all."

Ichigo's voice was muffled because she was crying into Rangiku's shoulder, "Then why? Why is he avoiding me?"

Rangiku had to speak quickly, "Captain's trying so hard to find a way to legally punish those who hurt you and try to figure out why they did what they did. He knows the subject still hurts you if its mentioned, that's why he hasn't been around or talked to you. He's worried and I'm positive he didn't mean to cause you to hurt like this."

Ichigo just nodded as she continued to cry, meanwhile Rangiku was alternating between rubbing her back and head to calm her down and sooth her.

Rangiku could see the anger flash in her eyes as she stared at the reflection in the mirror, and once Ichigo was calmed down she was going to go punch some sense into her captain.

* * *

After 45 minutes of crying, Rangiku helped Ichigo change clothes.

When she was helping Ichigo she could see the scar over the heart. It was rare for a soul to have a scar from their former life, unless it hurt the soul. Which this one did and it was deep.

Rangiku held back her emotions and finished putting Ichigo into a cute black polka dot Cami and matching shorts and tucked her into her futon as the girl had ended up crying herself to sleep.

When Rangiku left the room, she immediately headed towards the office assuming he was there.

* * *

Rangiku was right to assume he was at the office. When she burst into the room she saw him sitting at his desk writing. Oh, she was mad, she was angry as a mother lion when she sees her cubs about to be hurt.

Rangiku had become like a mother figure to Ichigo and she wasn't about to let her idiotic captain set Ichigo two steps back after working months to get her a single step forward, and she was about to get answers from her captain.

Toshiro looked up from his work when Rangiku had stormed into his office, "Oh Rangiku, what are you doing here, it's late. I thought you would be at home with Ichigo."

Rangiku didn't say anything and just walked over to Toshiro and pulled him up out of his chair so he'll be eye level with her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here."

Toshiro was surprised by Rangiku's actions, "Rangiku, what in soul's name are you doing, put me down this instant!"

Rangiku shook him a little, "No Captain, not until you tell me why you are avoiding Ichigo."

Toshiro stared at her in shock, "I'm not avoiding her."

Rangiku nearly screamed, "Oh really, then why did I just spend the last 45 minutes telling her that you don't hate her and you're not avoiding her. Tell me why I had to tell her she was repulsive or disgusting, and that you love her being around her and don't want her to leave. Do you know how much that hurt me hearing her say all that especially after all she's been through? So Captain, tell me the truth this time, why the hell are you avoiding Ichigo?"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku slightly shocked at hearing what was happening, "I was just trying to get my thoughts together about what the senior captains made me think about."

Rangiku clicked her tongue, "Oh did they tell you about your feelings for Ichigo? Is that what's got you so confused? Maybe you should figure out your feelings soon, before you break Ichigo's already fragile heart. You don't realize how much you mean to her. And her little heart is breaking because she thinks you hate her and are disgusted by what happened to her. She kept on apologizing to me saying she didn't want to be raped and she didn't want any of that to happen. She's blaming herself now."

Rangiku dropped Toshiro on his butt and as she walked out, "You upset her, now you better go fix it."

Rangiku left his office and went back to the room her and Ichigo shared, so the girl wouldn't wake up alone.

Toshiro just sat in the middle of his office, thinking about the last week. He had been distancing himself and he hadn't even realized he was until that moment.

Rangiku was right, he hadn't been around her. No wonder Ichigo was thinking negatively like she was.

With his mind set, Toshiro left his office and went home to see Ichigo. He had to make things right after all, luckily tomorrow would be Sunday.

Toshiro arrived home to see Rangiku nowhere in sight but he could tell she was in her room with Ichigo, he just sighed and decided to go to bed. He'll make things right tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Toshiro was up before the girls and was in his lounge clothes waiting for the girls to wake up, he was just reading a novel that reminded him of Ichigo's story.

The novel talked about a young woman who had been molested by her family members and how nobody believed her when she told them what happened. She had to go through the pain of judgment, isolation, and overcoming to become a woman that paved her way in life as someone who enlightens women to become someone who is better than what others assume them to be.

He didn't realize how much time had passed by the time he heard the girls room open and both of them walking out with bedheads.

Toshiro tucked his book into his clothing and stood up, "You two sure slept in late, sleep well?"

Rangiku glared at him responding sarcastically, "Oh no, we couldn't have slept better."

Ichigo just stayed silent.

Toshiro sighed, "Ichigo, can we talk?"

Ichigo just nodded.

Rangiku glared at Toshiro some more, "You can have your little talk after I get coffee."

Rangiku went and made her coffee then excusing herself to the living room to enjoy the caffeinated rush that coffee gave her."

Toshiro sat Ichigo down at the table and then sat down across from her, "Ichigo, I'm so sorry for this past week. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just thinking about everything that was said at the meeting and trying to figure out what would be best for the situation… I didn't even realize what I was doing. I'm so sorry for upsetting you. Ichigo, you have every right to punch me if you want too for being an idiot."

Ichigo looked up from the table and at Toshiro, "So you don't despise me?"

Toshiro quickly denied that, "God no."

Ichigo continued, "You aren't disgusted by me?"

Toshiro shook his head, "Ichigo, I would never."

Ichigo looked at him with tears threating to fall from her eyes, "You would never what?"

Toshiro smiled gently, "Honestly, I am disgusted, but not by you. I'm disgusted by those bastards who hurt you. They aren't even humans in my eyes if they could so something so cruel. But with you, I would never."

Ichigo questioned his reasoning, her self-debt was very high at the moment "Why? Why wouldn't you?"

Toshiro sighed gently, "Because I care for you Ichigo, that's why."

Ichigo got up from her seat and walked over and punched Toshiro in the arm, it wasn't lightly but it wasn't strong enough to hurt him either.

"You jerk" was all Ichigo could say before she fell into his chest and started crying. "I thought you were going to abandon me too. I was so worried."

Toshiro gently held Ichigo and got her to sit in his lap, "I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to cause you so heartache."

Ichigo sniffed, "Please don't do something like that again. My heart can't hand that much pain again. I can't take it if it's you."

Toshiro whispered, "Yes ma'am."

Ichigo lightly pounded into his chest as she cried.

Rangiku poked her head in and mouthed to Toshiro, "Do this again, I'm pounding you into the ground with Haineko."

Toshiro just thought of how much of an idiot he's been the last week. How could he caused Ichigo to hurt so much? He was going to make it right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

After Toshiro's and Ichigo's talk, everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Rangiku was off doing the outer work missions while Ichigo and Toshiro stayed within the Seirete doing their work.

Ichigo was doing much better, her panic attacks had decreased greatly in the 30 weeks since she had been killed.

Toshiro still didn't have a comfortable feeling in his gut. They bastards haven't tried anything and that's what was worrying him the most right now.

Toshiro didn't like this feeling, but with the overwhelming devastation that had happened during the earthquake the day before he had to send more soul reapers from his squad to help with the collection of souls.

Ichigo was technically the strongest in the entire squad, hell in the who seriate, she defeated Aizen after all. But he didn't like the thought of sending her to the world of the living on a mission, but Unohana cleared her mentality for missions such as this.

Toshiro got up and walked to the door and sent for Ichigo to come to his office.

The wait wasn't long, but the time he got back to his desk, Ichigo was knocking for entrance into the office.

"Toshiro? You called?" Was all she said from the other side of the door.

"Come in Kurosaki." Toshiro called out

Ichigo popped her head in the door, "We're not starting this again, are we? I like being called Ichigo, and you know that."

Toshiro smirked, "Like how I prefer to be called Captain Hitsugaya while on duty."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out, "No way, I like your name too much to call you Captain Hitsugaya, plus were friends."

The two then laughed lightly.

Toshiro then turned back to being serious. "Ichigo, the reason why I called you in here is for a mission to the world of the living, I need you to lead a team because it's unnecessary for a Captain level to go, and Rangiku is already out doing a mission. Would you be okay with it?"

Ichigo nodded, "Sure, what's the mission?"

Toshiro sighed Ichigo's carefree attitude worried him the most right now, "Because of the earthquake in Karukura town a few days ago there were many lives lost and the soul reapers stationed are overwhelmed because they are unranked officials, we need someone to go lead them and get things organized. Hollows are attracted to human souls and right now their sitting targets."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "Sir. I'll leave at once then." Ichigo still respected Toshiro being her captain even though they both new once she recovered from everything she was stronger than him.

Ichigo was about to turn and leave when Toshiro stopped her again, "Also take Aburi and the younger Kuchiki with you."

Ichigo looked over her shoulder, "You mean Renji and Rukia?"

Toshiro nodded.

Ichigo nodded, "Alright." She flashed stepped out of the office to find the two and get the mission started.

Toshiro watched her as she left, he still couldn't get this gut feeling to go away, he hoped he didn't regret his decision of sending her out.

* * *

~~~With Ichigo~~~

* * *

Ichigo went and fetched Reiji and Rukia from their respected squads, as they were making their way to the world of the living, Rukia began to speak. "Ichigo, are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "I honestly don't know, but I have a duty to protect souls, so I have to get past what happened to me in order to help them."

Reiji spoke next, "Why did Captain Hitsugaya choose to send you though?"

Ichigo frowned at Reiji thinking she was insulted, "Because I'm still his 3rd seat."

Reiji, "So? There are many others who could have…"

Rukia realized something, "Oh, that makes sense."

Ichigo turned to Rukia as she explained.

Rukia, "you're not under the restriction that the Lieutenants and Captains are under because your still a 3rd seat, so if something were to happen you could fight while we requested for our power to be released."

Ichigo nodded understanding.

Reiji, "Oh, that was very smart."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "And that's why Toshiro is the Captain of the Large-Scale Operations and not you."

Reiji, "You sound like a love-struck girl every time you talk about Captain Hitsugaya."

Ichigo stopped in her tracts, "I do not!"

Reiji, "Do so!"

Ichigo, "I do not Reiji."

Reiji, "Do so."

Ichigo growled, "If I sound like a love-sick girl, then that means you're a love-sick man over-" Reiji quickly slapped his hand on her face, somewhat choking her.

Rukia finally stepped in, "You two stop it, and Reiji let her go, she's turning blue."

Reiji, "Shit, sorry Ichigo" He immediately let her go.

Ichigo gulped in the air. "Damn Reiji, trying to kill me! I was already killed once you bastard!"

Reiji felt guilty and Ichigo clicked her tongue once more. She was so glad she finally got over most of the panic attacks, because what Reiji just did would have caused her to break down a few months ago.

Ichigo looked at the gate, "Let's get to work, Reiji you go by Urahara's shop and tell him the plan, I want him to help organize the East, you Organize the South, Rukia, you take the North, while I take the West. I want this place organized and over compensated for the spiritual pressure. We don't want to attract hollows, that's our main priority."

Rukia and Reiji, "Right."

The three of them split up and started to help the souls pass on.

* * *

Several hours went by and Ichigo finally got the unseated officers organized and they got all the souls who were in the area passed on to the soul society.

Ichigo sighed while speaking to the head officer for the west side of town, "Next time, when you're overwhelmed just tell us. We can send people to help." She was lecturing the men.

One officer, "Yes ma'am."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "It's Ichigo, I'm the youngest right now. Now get back to your station-" Ichigo heard a scream from behind her.

Ichigo turned around, "Did you guys hear that?"

The unseated officers, "Hear what?"

Ichigo looked around, "I thought I heard a scream just now."

Ichigo had a feeling she couldn't ignore, so she ran off trying to find the source of the scream. Ichigo looked for it, but couldn't find anything.

Ichigo took a deep breath, closing her eyes and started to sense for any distressed spiritual pressure nearby. After a few minutes, she found it and ran off towards it. Never once telling someone of where she was going.

* * *

~~~ Where the Scream was few minutes before Ichigo Heard ~~~

* * *

Tatsuki was still investigating to see if she can find any clue to link the Ichigo's murder on her true killers. When she saw them walk of all together earlier she couldn't help but follow them.

They had gone to an abandoned warehouse. She debated whether she should go in or not.

Tatsuki spoke to herself, "If I don't do this, I can never get justice for Ichigo."

She took a deep breath and snuck into the warehouse and found a corner to hide in. She remained calm as she took out a recorder to record anything that is said that may incriminate them.

As she pressed play she heard them speak, Ishida "Chad good job on causing an earthquake with your fist, the increase in souls has played to our advantage."

Chad just grunted.

Keigo, "I'm positive I saw Ichigo with some soul reapers earlier, but the ice prince wasn't with her."

Ishida, "It's perfect. Chad go kidnap her sisters so we can use them as bait."

Chad grunted again and turned to leave.

Tatsuki went further back so she wouldn't be seen she took a big gulp. She needed to help Yuzu and Karin but she also needed to get evidence to get them arrested.

She whispered softly to herself, "I'm sorry, I won't let them hurt you. They said you were only going to be bait."

As she finished her silent plea her cell phone went off. "Shit" was all she could think, she forgot to put it on silent.

Keigo, "Oh is someone there."

Ishida and Chad looked at each other and nodded.

The both walked around while Keigo walked in front.

There was nowhere she could run. She saw an open box and hid inside dropping her phone making it look like it was left there.

As the boys made their way around they saw the cellphone just lying there.

Tatsuki was holding her breath inside the box with her eyes clenched tightly, just praying they wouldn't find her.

Ishida, "I guess someone left their phone here."

Keigo, "Are you sure someone didn't follow us?"

Chad, "I don't think so."

Tatsuki thought she was off the hook. She heard walking away and as she breathed a silent breath of relief her box shook.

Ishida, "Found you."

Tatsuki, "You mother fuckers!" Her rage took in. "I can't believe you killed Ichigo I thought she was your friend!"

Ishida, "She was when she was useful, now she's useful once more."

Keigo, "And her body wasn't one that should have been wasted before it died either."

Chad grunted.

Tatsuki, "What use does killing her do huh?"

She slapped Chad across the face as he came close to her. She was surrounded. "Why did you do it? Why are you going to kidnap Yuzu and Karin? You got what you wanted when you killed Ichigo! You murder!"

Keigo, "Oh Yuzu and Karin are just going bait."

Tatsuki, "Bait?"

Chad, "Why explain it to you, when you can experience it."

The boys had surrounded her and even with her martial arts advantage she would have a hard time.

Even though she fought, they used cheap tricks and something pricked her leg making it feel numb. Tatsuki, "What the hell you do to me?"

Ishida, "A nice little drug, makes your body go numb. Feel nice?"

Tatsuki, "Screw you."

Keigo licked his lips, "No, I think well screw you and break your soul like we did to Ichigo."

Tatsuki couldn't feel her body at this point. "No stay away."

Chad, "I'm going to get the girls, if I don't hurry they'll be in the safety of their home."

Ishida nodded, "Alright. We'll deal with this one then."

Chad took the opportunity and left.

Keigo took his knife and cut Tatsuki's clothes open. "Wow, you hide a nice body under your clothes." He licked his lips, "This is going to be good."

Tatsuki couldn't be strong anymore, she screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Ishida quickly slapped her across the face and ripping her underwear off and shoving it into her mouth. "Shut up. Nobody will help you."

* * *

~~~ With Ichigo ~~~

* * *

Ichigo ran into the warehouse, "Hello? Someone in here?"

That's when she saw it. Tatsuki was on the ground covered bodily fluids.

Ichigo screamed in shock, "Tatsuki!"

As she ran over to her she got punched in the face, getting knocked down.

Ichigo got up wiping the blood from her mouth turning to her attacker. "What the hell did you do. Wasn't torturing and killing me enough? Why did you involve Tatsuki!"

That's when the men showed themselves.

Ishida smirking, "Oh she was just snooping around, couldn't let her do that. Or she would expose us to the police, all we did was teach her a lesson."

Ichigo ran over to Tatsuki, "Tatsuki, I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened."

Ichigo was crying but she could hear Tatsuki faintly whisper to her, "It's not your fault."

Ichigo turned to them with tears in your eyes. "Fuck you."

She couldn't hold back her anger and started letting her emotions run her powers.

Bad idea.

Ichigo was angry, "You attack, torture, and kill me, and now you've hurt Tatsuki, you'll pay for this."

Ishida smirked, "You asked for it though Ichigo."

Ichigo screamed, "Like hell I would."

Ishida kept up his smirk, "But you wanted to see your precious Hitsugaya again, so we helped you that was all."

Ichigo had tears, "No you didn't you killed me, you took me away from my family, my sisters."

Keigo said in a sarcastic voice, "They didn't care. You were hurting because you couldn't see Hitsugaya anymore, you were crying yourself to sleep at night missing him."

Ichigo growled, "Yes I missed him, but he was my friend! I knew I would see him again when I died. Which I wish would have been peacefully, like in my sleep when I'm over the age of 60!"

By this point Chad had returned and Ichigo didn't see that his sisters were captives.

Ishida noticed Chads return.

Ishida smirked widened, "I would surrender if I were you."

Ichigo yelled, "Oh yeah, why should I? You killed me and rapped Tatsuki."

Ishida, "You don't have a choice."

Ichigo questioned, "Oh really?"

That's when Ishida pointed to the railings above him where Yuzu and Karin were being held captive.

Ichigo screamed in shock, "Yuzu! Karin! You bastards let them go!"

Ishida, "If you want them to stay living I would suggest you give up."

That's when Ichigo noticed that Karin was in a headlock that could break her neck while Yuzu had a knife to her throat. Ichigo couldn't let them die for her stubbornness. Tatsuki already got hurt because of her.

Ichigo, "Fine, I'll surrender but I want them out of harm's way first."

Tatsuki panted out, "Ichigo… no."

Ichigo, "I'm sorry Tatsuki, I can't let them get hurt like you did. I can't get you hurt anymore either, if surrounding means that then I'll do it. I'm sorry."

Chad walked out with the girls and Keigo went over to Tatsuki, "Oh one other thing." He stabbed Tatsuki in the side and kicked her out of the warehouse. "That one heard too much."

Ichigo, "Tatsuki! You bastard."

Ishida, "You only said your sisters, you didn't say anything about her."

Ichigo realized her mistake but it was too late.

Ishida had already stabbed Ichigo's neck with some kind of needle. It was a drug that caused her to start losing her consciousness.

Ichigo, "I failed, I couldn't… I couldn't protect them."

Ishida laughed as she lost consciousness, "This was way too easy, let's go."

Once Chad came back inside he nodded grabbing the unconscious Ichigo as they left, leaving the blood and semen of what they did. And Tatsuki's cell phone and recorder which was still on recording.

* * *

~~~ With Rukia and Reiji ~~~

* * *

Rukia was getting worried, "Ichigo should be back by now?"

Reiji grunted, "That idiot is probably enjoying her time in the world of the living."

Rukia nodded absentmindedly, "Maybe, but I feel like something's off. I can't sense her spiritual pressure to well."

Reiji now got worried as well, "You know, now that I think about it, neither can I."

That's when unseated officers from where Ichigo had been ran up to them.

Unseated officer 1, "Lieutenant Aburi, lieutenant Kuchiki, 3rd seat of the 10th squad Ichigo Kurosaki ran off and we've yet to locate her."

Rukia nearly screamed, "What?"

Reiji, "That idiot, she wouldn't… it's too dangerous for her."

Unseated officer 2, "It's true, she claimed to have heard a scream and then ran off to find the source. We were trying to follow but then her spiritual pressure seemed to vanish."

Reiji and Rukia looked at each other and started flash stepping to see if they could find some sort of clue.

* * *

As they ran around the city Rukia decided to call Toshiro. This wasn't going to be a pretty phone call.

Rukia heard the ringing and then when it finally stopped the voice on the other side didn't seem happy. Rukia, "Captain Hitsugaya… We might have a major problem."

* * *

~~~ With Toshiro ~~~

* * *

Toshiro was agitated, Rangiku had just returned from her mission and she was off doing her usual slacking off once again.

Toshiro looked at his phone when he heard his phone ring. Seriously he was busy right now, and worrying about Ichigo didn't help.

He answered the phone, "What do you want."

The voice on the phone had been Rukia. "Captain Hitsugaya… we might have a problem."

Toshiro grew worried, "A problem, what problem, report now."

He could already tell the girl was shaking, "We… we can't find Ichigo."

Toshiro blew a gasket and it woke up Rangiku who had fallen asleep on the office couch. "What do you mean you can't find Ichigo!"

Rukia, "I'm sorry Captain, we were stupid and split up we didn't think..."

She didn't get to finish, Toshiro cut her off, "You stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rukia, "Captain Hitsugaya, were sorry."

Toshiro growled into his phone, worry evident in his voice, "Sorry won't cut it. If something happens to her, it's on you!"

He hung up the phone and was staring at Rangiku, "Get your ass up. Ichigo's missing."

Rangiku was already up and ready to go. The two-left heading to the world of the living.

* * *

~~~ With Ichigo ~~~

* * *

She woke up with her hands bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth. She could also feel the chains around her ankles but her whole body felt numb. Her sword was who knows where, her head was throbbing.

What the hell kind of drug can cause this effect to a soul! She started gagging on the gag and coughing roughly.

Ishida, "Oh, look who's finally awake."

Ichigo spoke, "wgat re erk id u oh to me."

Keigo smirked, "What was that, I didn't quite understand that."

He untied the gag which she quickly spit out in disgust. "What the fuck did you do to me."

Keigo, "Oh the little drug, nice wasn't it. Your body feel numb it's the same drug we used on Tatsuki earlier."

Ichigo didn't want to tell them they were right so she stared coldly at them.

Ishida smiled sadistically, "Oh come on now Ichigo, didn't we have such a great time before."

Ichigo gulped in air before saying, "Fuck off."

Chad slapped Ichigo so hard she spat out blood.

Ishida, "Now shouldn't we get to the fun part."

Ichigo glared at them, "What do you want with me."

Ishida, "It's not you who we want, it's in you, the power of the hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized what they were talking about. What they were talking about could destroy her soul, that's why they wanted to kill her.

Ichigo struggled as much as her weakened numb body could before she got slapped again. Ichigo saw a tooth when she spat out the blood.

Ishida, "You're not going anywhere." Ichigo struggled but the torturing they had done to her before killing her human body began again.

She started to scream until they decided to gag her again.

* * *

~~~ In the World of the Living ~~~

* * *

Toshiro and Rangiku had made it to the world of the living and found Rukia and Reiji.

Toshiro, "Where was she was last seen?"

Rukia, "This way."

* * *

The group quickly followed Rukia the place the unseated soul reapers had seen her. Once they arrived Toshiro began looking for his spiritual pressure.

Reiji, "Captain, what are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be looking for Ichigo."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and continued looking.

Rangiku eyes widened in realization, "I see, that's what you're doing, I'll help."

Reiji looked over to Rukia, "I'm lost."

Rukia looked back, "Same here."

Rangiku spoke as she continued looking, "Captain Hitsugaya gave her a bracelet infused with his spiritual pressure, so if we find a small faint of his spiritual pressure residue then we find Ichigo."

Reiji, "Oh."

Rukia, "It's also a good thing, because they know what happened to those who died, so they are probably concealing Ichigo's spiritual pressure somehow. But that means they're not concealing the bracelet because they may think the residue is from Ichigo being around Captain Hitsugaya all the time."

Rangiku nodded, "Exactly."

* * *

After wasting 5 minutes searching Toshiro and Rangiku screamed at the same time, "Found it!"

Toshiro concentrated to see the where the spiritual ribbon would lead before follow it, leading the group.

When they arrived to the location they couldn't hear the painful scream from inside. Toshiro was about to burst through the doors when Rangiku stopped him.

Rangiku looked at him, "Captain you must focus."

Reiji nodded, "Oh yeah. Your goal should be to rescue your princess."

Rukia, "We'll burst in and you focus on rescuing Ichigo and getting her to a safe distance."

That's when they heard a muffled sound.

Rangiku looked around, "Did you hear something?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

The girls looked over and saw Yuzu and Karin over by Tatsuki trying to stop her bleeding and she was covered in a thin cloth that wasn't hers.

Reiji ran over, "What happened?"

Yuzu was crying telling Tatsuki to hold on. Karin spoke with tears in her eyes, "They used us as bait to lure Ichigo and they hurt Tatsuki because she found evidence of what they done."

Toshiro immediately walked over and healed the wound so it wasn't fatal. Tatsuki was thankful because it saved her life.

Toshiro, "I'm sorry, I can't heal you fully."

Tatsuki out of breath, "I understand."

Rangiku, "What did they do to you?"

Tatsuki shook her head, "Nothing like what they must have done to Ichigo, she got there before they could do a lot worse." Rukia gasp.

Tatsuki, "I have a recorder in there that caught everything, and I fought and got their DNA all over me."

Toshiro, "we didn't mean for you to…"

Tatsuki had cut him off, "I poked my nose where it didn't belong. I'll be fine once those bastards are behind bars. Please just save Ichigo, they got her with some kind of needle, that was all I saw before I blacked out from pain. The next thing I knew I was out here to Yuzu and Karin trying to wake me up."

Toshiro looked to the unseated officers that had been following them, "I order you to aid these girls in relocating to a safe location, and helping them contact local police. Yuzu and Karin tell them you heard a scream and found Tatsuki and were just trying to help her. Tatsuki, you tell them you were walking with your friend named Rangiku and she got you out of harm's way, but now you can't find her."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the plan.

* * *

Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Reiji looked at each other and then at the door Reiji, "Banki!" He unleashed his banki and broke the door down.

When the four entered the warehouse they froze, shocked by what they saw.

Ichigo was screaming and Ishida was doing something inside of her chest.

Toshiro, "What do you think you're doing!"

Ishida looked over, "Shit, Keigo, Chad, stall them, I'm almost done."

Keigo and Chad stepped in front, "Sorry we can't let you get near them."

Rangiku, "What do you think you are doing to Ichigo!"

Keigo, "If you wait you'll see."

Reiji, "Like hell we are."

They group started fighting and Chad was holding a very good defense.

* * *

Toshiro, "I can't take this anymore." He called upon his sword and froze everyone in place, but one second too late. Because when he called over to Ichigo he stood there in shock.

Next to the Ichigo he loved stood a pale white Ichigo, skin as pale as his head and hair dark as night, however, the Ichigo he knew was losing color in both her skin and eyes, and her eyes were now glazed over.

She looked like an empty shell compared to minutes ago. Her body was hanging limply from the chains.

Ishida just laughed, "Oh, you're too late. We've got what we wanted."

Chad easily broke out of Toshiro's ice, broke Keigo out as well then walked over to Ichigo and undid the chains and threw Ichigo's limp body at them, which Toshiro quickly caught.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo worried, "Ichigo? Ichigo wake up. Ichigo!"

Keigo smirked, "Too late, her soul was mostly consumed but this one here when we split them apart. Poor thing, she didn't die right away, she'll have to suffer slowly as her soul continues to disintegrate."

Reiji glared at the three, "How dare you!" He unleashed an attack at them which the white Ichigo stopped it.

Ishida, "Did I forget to mention this one has all of Ichigo's powers? She was stronger than all of you put together and could have easily defeated you all. Her powers are ours to command so back off."

Toshiro turned his gaze off Ichigo and turned to Reiji, "Reiji, take Ichigo and get her to a safe location."

Reiji just took the girl as she was passed off to him, shocked by the tone of voice Toshiro gave.

Toshiro ordered Rukia next, "Rukia go find Orihime, now!"

Rukia looked at him, "But Captain."

She didn't finish, she saw the look in his eyes, they were glowing with anger, guilt, frustration, desperation, fear, longing and determination.

Rukia nodded, "Alright, be careful Captain."

Rukia and Reiji nodded at each other and ran off.

* * *

Keigo, "What good will Orihime do? She can't heal something like that, we made sure of it."

Toshiro looked at him, "If the soul can be split, then it can be put back together. I just have to subdue that Ichigo imposter first."

Ishida was smirking still, "Ichigo is stronger than you captain, and this power isn't being held back by her anymore so it's way stronger than you, you don't stand a chance."

Toshiro yelled, "Watch me. I'll save Ichigo, even if it means I die trying! Rangiku you take care of them, I'll focus on the hollowed version of Ichigo!"

Rangiku nodded as the two launched themselves into battle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Rukia and Reiji had run as fast as they could.

Reiji looked towards Rukia, "Where is the safest place to take her?"

Rukia shook her head as they continued to run, "Take her to the soul society, I'll get Orihime and take her there as well. Captain Unohana can help us there too."

Reiji nodded and headed for the soul society as fast as he could while Rukia separated to find Orihime.

When Reiji arrived in the soul society with Ichigo looking as she did sent everyone in panic.

The unseated officers moved away and Captain Unohana was notified of their arrival. She quickly meets them outside of the division, "Come quickly, we have to get her stabilized."

Reiji and Captain Unohana were in one of the rooms where many machines were placed, most of which Reiji had no clue of what they do.

Captain Unohana looked over to Reiji, "Lieutenant Abarai, we need your help."

Reiji looked towards Captain Unohana "What can I do?"

Captain Unohana eyes sharpened as she stared at Reiji before putting her focus back on Ichigo, "We have to stabilize her spiritual pressure so it won't collapse in on itself. We need you to lend her some spiritual pressure."

Reiji nodded and did what Captain Unohana stated for him to do. He wasn't going to be the only one doing this either, Captain Unohana called for all able captains to the medical ward to aid in stabilizing the out of control power.

* * *

~~~ Meanwhile with Rukia ~~~

* * *

Rukia finally found Orihime, she had been walking home. Orihime stared down at her phone talking to herself, "I can't seem to get ahold of Tatsuki. She said she was busy, weird."

Rukia ran up to her, "Orihime!"

Orihime looked and saw Rukia, "Oh Rukia, how've you been?"

Rukia was a little out of breath but she had to get through to Orihime, "Orihime, Ichigo's hurt. We need your help, and we need it now."

Orihime literally dropped everything her phone breaking on impact with the sidewalk, "Where to Rukia?"

Rukia grabbed Orihime and started running to the soul society.

Time was not on their side at the moment, they didn't have a second to waste.

* * *

~~~ With Toshiro and Rangiku ~~~

* * *

Toshiro stood his stance as the hollowed Ichigo flashed stepped towards him swinging her sword down at him. Toshiro quickly blocked the attack and sent hollow Ichigo back. Hollow Ichigo swinging her sword down at him again. Due to the size difference, it pushed Toshiro back a little as he blocked the strike, using his forearm on his left side to help keep his sword from moving at the intensity of the strike and to stop being forced back as much.

The Hollow Ichigo brought the sword down once more sending Toshiro flying across the room into a wall, promptly creating a hole in the wall. The hollow Ichigo spoke for the first time. "Zangetsu and I are Ichigo's power. I was a part of Zangetsu. When life is in control, then the person is made of flesh. When death takes control, flesh turns to bones. It's the same concept."

Toshiro stared at the fake Ichigo, "What do you mean?"

The hollow Ichigo tilted her head, "The more you fight me, the more I consume her soul and take over her soul entirely until the other half is gone for good."

Toshiro growled, "But if I beat you, then you'll return to Ichigo and become the source of her power once more?"

The hollow nodded, "yes, that is, if you can subdue me."

Toshiro held out his sword once more and prepared for an attack.

The hollow Ichigo took her sword and brought it down, "That isn't going to happen though."

Both of them yelled at the same time, "Banki!"

* * *

While the fight between the hollow Ichigo and Toshiro was intense. Rangiku was having struggles of her own. She was in a fight 3 vs. 1, she knew she had told the captain to focus on the hollow Ichigo and she could handle these 3 but she knew she was in for a challenge.

Ishida launched arrows at her constantly as Keigo used a sword. Rangiku drew her blade deflecting all the arrows and countering Keigo's sword attacks.

Rangiku had to think fast in order to win this fight.

She knew their fighting styles didn't work well together, okay 1st point done. 2nd point, their hotheaded and overconfident with their skills. 3rd point they didn't know of Haineko's power, perfect.

Rangiku smirked, "Growl Haineko". Her sword shattered into ash surrounding the 3.

Ishida realized what happened, "Be careful guys."

Keigo being an idiot responded, "It's just sand, it can't hurt us."

As Keigo walked forward Chad tripped him causing him to fall on his face. Keigo, "Chad that hurt!"

Chad grunted, "You shouldn't touch things you are unfamiliar with."

Keigo was confused, "What you say?"

That's when Rangiku had used her control over the ash storm to cause a cut in Keigo's arm. Keigo screamed out in pain, "What the hell? That hurts!"

The three men looked at the silhouette of Rangiku's body through the storm, "Well, what do you think of Haineko's true ability? Once the blade turns into ash it allows me to attack anyone inside of it with a swing of the hilt, so all the ash surrounding you is my sword."

Rangiku smirked, "There's nowhere to run."

Rangiku snapped her fingers and moved the hilt of her sword once more to enclose the 3 into a vortex of sand later turning into a tornado. They had nothing they could do. She turned to her Captain who was still fighting. Hoping this would end soon.

Ishida growled in anger, "I can't believe we were defeated so easily!"

Chad grunted, "We still have the hollow."

Keigo screamed, "But what if that brat actually wins."

Ishida shook his head, "He won't, the hollow is so much stronger than him." Ishida screamed out, "Hollow Ichigo free us from this tornado!"

The hollow Ichigo had heard Ishida's demand despite not wanting to help responded, "Yes master." The hollow Ichigo once again forced Toshiro back and quickly went over and sliced through the Ash storm releasing Ishida, Chad, and Keigo.

Rangiku and Toshiro knew this wouldn't be an easy fight. They started the fight once more.

* * *

~~~ With Rukia ~~~

* * *

Rukia had just made it through to the soul society and running to the 4th division with Orihime.

Orihime looked at Rukia scared and worried, "Rukia, what's going on? What happened to Ichigo?"

Rukia spoke while running still. "There was an increase in souls in the world of the living recently. Reiji, Ichigo and myself were sent to aid in their passing over. We were stupid, we didn't think the people who killed Ichigo would go after her due to her power returning, we were wrong."

Orihime looked shocked, "What?"

Rukia looked at Orihime, "Orihime, it's true, and now she's hurt, and she's hurt badly. She needs you."

Orihime though had stopped running and started crying.

Rukia stopped and turned back, "Orihime if you don't pull yourself together, we might lose her for good."

Orihime nodded trying to wipe away her tears and started running again. They had to get to Ichigo.

Once they made it to the 4th squad majority of the Captains were there. Reiji was drinking something and Captain Unohana had just came out, "Perfect timing you two, get in here."

Rukia ran into the room with Orihime.

Orihime looked and saw the state Ichigo was in, "Oh my gosh Ichigo!"

Captain Unohana, "Her spiritual pressure is collapsing due to her being split from her powers. If we can't get her spiritual pressure stabilized it will crush her before we can reunite the missing pieces."

Orihime ran over, "Sōten Kisshun I reject!" An orange barrier of warm light surrounded Ichigo.

Orihime quickly stated, "I can't reverse the damage without the part of her that's missing since its apart of her soul, but I can slow it down." Orihime concentrated all of her power on the healing.

Captain Unohana nodded not that Orihime saw, "We must rely on Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto to settle the situation as soon as possible."

Rukia couldn't take the sight of Ichigo pale as a ghost and she broke into tears leaving the room feeling useless.

Reiji caught her outside. "It fucking hurts feeling useless."

Rukia cried into his chest, "I can't stand the sight of Ichigo looking like that, she shouldn't be…"

Captain Ukitake, the only captain that couldn't help stabilize Ichigo's spiritual pressure at the moment because he was usually ill took up to comforting the much younger spirits. "I know children. Come sit down, you both have had a hard time today."

Rukia looked towards her Captain. "Captain."

Captain Ukitake sighed before he spoke again, "Reiji, Rukia I know it must hurt to see her like this but think about Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto."

Reiji was confused. "What do you mean?"

Captain Ukitake sighed gently, "That was Captain Hitsugaya's third time seeing her like that and Lieutenant Matsumoto's second time seeing her like that."

Rukia's eyes widened she hadn't known that Captain Hitsugaya had saw Ichigo like that but everything made sense. It also made sense why Rangiku was so protective over her. That explains everything.

Captain Ukitake frowned a little, "You two didn't know?"

Reiji however didn't know anything and was still confused, "Know what?"

Captain Ukitake sighed gently, "Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku were the ones who found Ichigo after she had been killed. They are the ones who notified the local police so her body wouldn't rot waiting for her family to return. Captain Hitsugaya had brought Ichigo's soul to the soul society before taking Rangiku to get everything settled."

Reiji gasped in horror, "Oh god."

Captain Ukitake stared back at the room many were gathered in, "Captain Unohana said Ichigo is stubborn and her soul is fighting hard to live."

Rukia nodded, she felt so useless, as did Reiji. Wasn't there anything they could do?

Captain Shushi walked over, "Kids you have to believe in Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant. They aren't weak and with emotion driving Captain Hitsugaya he's a force to be reckoned with."

Reiji looked up at the Captain, "Why aren't we helping them? We should go…"

Captain Yamamoto made his presence known at that moment, "Captain Hitsugaya has the situation handled."

Reiji and Rukia were shocked by this.

Captain Yamamoto continued to explain, "Captain Hitsugaya is the weakest soul reaper against my Zanpakuto no matter his strength because of his being snow and ice while mine is fire, however, he managed to freeze my flames when told about what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe his power is maturing on a faster level due to the situation and I believe he can handle the situation. We did send back up from the second squad to aid though."

The two nodded in understanding.

* * *

~~~ Back to Toshiro ~~~

* * *

Both Toshiro and the hollow Ichigo was in their Banki state. Hollow Ichigo was smirking. Even after interfering with Rangiku's fight she was launching herself back at Toshiro not looking back once at Rangiku. The two launched towards each other, blocking both of their income attacks.

Hollow Ichigo, "Awe come on Captain, don't be so angry."

Toshiro was still holding himself back, even though this hollow Ichigo was an enemy he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. She looked exactly like her.

The hollow Ichigo took this opportunity launching an attack at Toshiro, "Getsuga Tenshou!" after the attack was launched it ended up leaving a small cut on Toshiro's face as he barely dodged in time. She had gotten faster.

Hollow Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a smirk, "You were just staring of into space. Are you not taking me seriously Captain?"

Toshiro took a deep breath calming his overwhelming emotions, then he smirked, "I don't have to hold back because you're not the Ichigo I know! So, I won't be hurting her!"

Hollow Ichigo looked at him like he was dumb, "Weren't you listening? I am Ichigo! I'm half her soul!"

Toshiro smirked, "No, you can never be Ichigo, because she would never call me Captain!"

The hollow Ichigo realized she had royally screwed up.

Rangiku had heard this conversation smirking, Captain Hitsugaya had been right, Ichigo never once called him Captain, even before she died. He was always Toshiro.

Through her captain's dedication it gave her the confidence to keep fighting through Ishida's arrows, Keigo's week sword attempts, like seriously it was lame with how bad he was, and Chad's overwhelming punches that could do damage to her internal organs if one managed to hit.

Toshiro raised his sword to the heavens, "Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!" As Toshiro launched an attack at her she deflected it coming in close range and unleashing another Getsuga Tenshou. Toshiro barely dodged once again, but took greater damage this time. The sword had cut through his midriff and his blood was dripping off hollow Ichigo's sword.

She turned her golden eyes to him, "With that strength you can never subdue me in order to save her Captain."

Toshiro realized something, even though hollow Ichigo fighting at full strength and harsh words she was testing him seeing if he could overpower her. Her word phrases were just saying, "_Stop me, please._" Toshiro also realized that she didn't have control over her body even though it was her own hollow version. It was fighting in reaction.

He let her next attack hit him, causing a slice into his gut. "You don't have those pure instincts! You fight with your brain! You try and defeat your enemies with logic! That is what makes you weaker than me." Hollow Ichigo pushed the sword in further, "If you are weaker than me, I will destroy you."

As hollow Ichigo begun to pull the blade out from Toshiro, Toshiro reached down and grabbed the sword sending his spiritual energy up through the sword and using it as an attack on hollow Ichigo forcing her back.

Toshiro's eyes seemed as if they were glowing, on "instinct" his grip tightened on the sword as he pulled it from his gut. Hollow Ichigo's eyes went wide in surprise as Toshiro threw the sword aside and twisted his around and then in a blink of an eye the sword was through hollow Ichigo.

Even through all that, the hollow Ichigo smiled and you could see it within her eyes as she spoke, "Huh, I guess you got me. I will return to her."

The hollow version of Ichigo collapsed on the ground losing consciousness from being subdued.

Toshiro ignored his wounds and turned to Rangiku and her fight and flashed over and helped her defeat them, and froze them in place. Once they were frozen he looked at the three men in the eyes with a look of disgust. "How dare you." All of them didn't say a word.

Toshiro then looked at Ishida first punching him in the face, and then followed doing the same to Chad and Keigo, "How dare you betray her trust, split up her soul, try to control her, torture then and kill her. If I could kill you right now, I would, but Ichigo made me promise to not kill you, as she made Rangiku promise the same thing. You've done nothing but cause her pain, when you pass you will rot in Hell until then, you will live your life in a cell."

Before they could say anything further they were hit in the head with a block of Ice which knocked them unconscious for the time being. Toshiro had made the Ice for Rangiku when he had entered the fight with them.

Rangiku smirked after hitting them over the head with it, "That sure felt nice."

Toshiro nodded. "Stay here and tie them up and find a way to get them arrested, legally. I need to get that one." pointing to the unconscious hollow Ichigo "To the soul society to get her reconnected with the rest of her soul."

Rangiku smiled, "Yes Captain!"

Toshiro picked up the hollow Ichigo and ran as fast as he could to the soul society running past the ones sent to help them in the fight. They were far too late by the time they arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone this might be the last chapter of the story. Depends if you want an Epilogue or not. I just want to say thank you to everyone who's chosen to read, follow, and favorite this story. When I originally wrote this story (Chapter 1 specifically) I was going through a very toxic relationship and that is why I wrote this story the way I did. I got out of the relationship but lost my will to write for a bit but I finally decided to finish this story. I apologize in advance this chapter is kinda cheesy, but I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to add quote on quote "lemon" in this story due to the overall context but I can add one if I receive enough feed back for one. Thanks again.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Toshiro was running to the soul society with the hollow Ichigo still unconscious, the concept to split the hollow and Ichigo souls apart was going to fail no matter what. But he sure as hell was making sure Ichigo didn't die. Not after everything they had been through.

As Toshiro made it to the soul society he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from Ichigo or the hollow anymore. He had to hurry or it would be too late. He ran as fast as he could.

Once Toshiro made it to the fourth division he burst into the division, "Where is she!"

Rukia was bawling her eyes out and Captain Ukitake shook his head in solidarity.

Captain Shushi walked over, "Captain Hitsugaya…" Toshiro looked at all the solemn faces, and emphasized his words, "Where. Is. She."

Reiji looked at him with a face near tears, "This way Captain Hitsugaya."

He showed Toshiro the room she was in, where Orihime was crying holding Ichigo's hand, her soul was like the time he found her body dead.

Captain Unohana was trying to comfort the girl.

Orihime looked over to Toshiro, "I should have been able to save her! I tried so hard. But I couldn't buy enough time. I'm so sorry!" Orihime started crying again.

Captain Unohana looked at Orihime, "We all did Orihime, it wasn't your fault."

Captain Unohana looked up and glanced at Toshiro, "Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro just moved them aside and laid the hollow Ichigo down beside her. He then looked at Orihime with tears still running down her face with his own eyes glazing over from the tears begging forming in his own eyes. "Please… even if she's gone, she deserves to be whole."

Orihime nodded and stood up wiping the tears from her eyes, "I agree, Sōten Kisshun I reject!"

The warm orange light surrounded Ichigo once more and the souls were reunited.

Captain Unohana looked over at the young captain, "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, but there wasn't anything more we could do."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, "I understand, can we please be alone."

Captain Unohana agreed, "Of course. I'll be in commons area if you should need anything. Come Orihime."

Orihime nodded leaving Toshiro and Ichigo's inanimate soul alone.

Once they were gone Toshiro sat in the chair next to her.

Toshiro looked over at the soulless soul, "Hey Ichigo, I finally beat you. But I could tell that your hollow side didn't want to fight me. We both wanted to save you."

One tear made its way down his face. "I'm such an idiot, I had a feeling, and I… I shouldn't have sent you on that mission. I knew the dangers but I had become so comfortable and I let it cloud my judgment. I'm so sorry I failed you again. Please forgive me."

More tears ran down Toshiro's face as he grabbed her hand and silently cried into the bed.

* * *

~~~ With Rangiku ~~~

* * *

Rangiku had stayed in the world of the living until the police showed up with Tatsuki, Karin, and Yuzu's claim of Ishida, Chad, and Keigo attacking them. Even though the officers couldn't see her when she heard the sirens she quickly untied them.

She had long since stopped the recorder and did some modifications on it. (She had called Urahara for help). So, they confessed to killing Ichigo, the attack on Tatsuki was heard, and then a fight. It basically worked out in their favor.

After the police had the unconscious boys in the back of the squad car they left.

Once they were gone Tatsuki sighed, "I guess it's finally over. Ichigo got justice."

Yuzu and Karin just cried, a part of them was finally relieved."

Rangiku nodded, "I agree, now I should get back to the soul society to check up on her. She was in bad shape when we found her." The girls nodded and Rangiku raced off towards the soul society, not ready to hear the heart-breaking news once she arrived.

When she arrived, she saw the same looks on everyone's faces that Toshiro had.

Rangiku heart broke she didn't want to accept it, "What's wrong everyone?"

Captain Unohana walked over slowly, "Rangiku… Ichigo didn't make it before Captain Hitsugaya returned."

Rangiku's eyes widened, "That was over two hours ago."

Captain Unohana nodded. "I'm sorry Rangiku, we did everything we could."

Rangiku started crying.

Captain Unohana, "Here, I'll show you to the room so you can say your final goodbyes."

Rangiku nodded and followed Captain Unohana to the room. Both were shocked to hear what Captain Hitsugaya was saying.

* * *

~~~ With Toshiro ~~~~

* * *

Toshiro was still shedding the tears for Ichigo, gripping her hand tightly, "Please Ichigo… I'll give anything to have you back. Please come back to me, I…it's you who I love with all my heart. I remember the first time I said I love you, the love was something more than some novelty item that Rangiku seems to be obsessed with."

Toshiro grip tightened if possible, "The first time I ever said this to you, you took it as an accident and I was caught up in the moment. The first time I ever said this to you, was when I expressed that I loved our friendship. I began to open up to you more than any other person. Ichigo you took me out my comfort zone and showed me things I desired that I hadn't realized, like sunsets, and your beautiful smile."

Toshiro whipped away the falling tears with his sleeve grabbing Ichigo's cold hands not realizing Captain Unohana and Rangiku were now looking at the scene in front of them.

Toshiro gave a sad smile, "The second time I said I love you, even through our friendship I knew you were important to my life. You came reckless into my life and carved a way into my heart leaving a permanent mark reminding me nothing but you." Toshiro stopped and moved her bangs out of the way.

Toshiro smiled sadly, "The third time I said I love you was silent, that's when I became infatuated with you. I realized your laughter was intoxicating, your childish excitement was a wonderful distraction. Your personality was a warmth into my frozen life. You made me into a better person when I am with you and I couldn't get enough of this feeling."

Toshiro sighed as another silent tear fell onto Ichigo's body, "My feelings continued to grow and grow for you. But I could never express my feelings to you because we could no longer communicate because of Aizen and your extreme loss in powers after that horrible fight. It was then I realized how much I truly loved you.

Toshiro could feel the tears starting to run down his face again, "The fourth time I said I love you, you probably don't remember. You were having a nightmare remembering how you ended up here. Those bastards killing you. I still remember the day I found you. I heard you as you screamed. I ran as fast as I could, but I had been too late. The moment I saw you and you saw me. You had collapsed and I ran to catch you before you feel against the harsh floor."

Toshiro frowned at the memory and kept on speaking, "When I brought your soul to the soul society, I realized that I never wanted to lose you again. The pain from before was too much, I felt as though I couldn't go through it again. That's why I never argued with you. Because I was afraid of losing you again, I had the faith before that if it was meant to be, we would be brought back together at the right time. Through the thick and the thin as Rangiku would say."

Rangiku mouthed, "I totally would." that's when others had made their way to see what was going on, but came across the cold-hearted Captain Hitsugaya showing his heart to everyone. Even without him realizing it.

Toshiro climbed on the bed and held her close to him. "Ichigo, when you started living with me, the feelings became so natural it was like a second nature to me. You were no longer my amazing friend; you are my amazing best friend that I could never live without. The words go so deep that what even I can describe."

Toshiro brought her lifeless soul into a tighter embrace, "I can't picture my life without you, we've become so intertwined, my feelings and my love for you are so permeant. You pain is my pain, your goals are my goals, and your accomplishments, are my accomplishments. When you started moving past what happened… I was so proud of you, and I didn't show it enough."

Toshiro kissed her cold forehead, "The fifth time I said I love you was before this all happened, but I never verbally told you. Past, present and future were no longer a limiter, once you joined us here in the soul society. I loved our relationship we had built. I love what we were. And what was to come, I felt together we were unstoppable, that nothing could stop us."

Toshiro held her in his chest once more, "I realized now the sixth time I said I love you, that it's not I love you, it's You, I love. Because I love you doesn't do justice with the feelings I have for you."

Toshiro finally ended it off catching everyone's attention.

Toshiro smiled softly, "And finally I would give anything for you to wake up, so I can express myself to you, keep telling you that it is you that I love. I love you with a feeling that if spoken into words, it becomes abstract, this feeling resonates not only within my heart but my entire being. I can't even describe this feeling to you. So please Ichigo… come back to me, because it is you whom I love."

That's when Toshiro planted a gentle kiss onto her lips.

After that moment Toshiro, could feel a faint movement in her hand that he still had gripped and sounds of gasping. Like trying to breathe gasping.

Toshiro's eyes widened, "Ichigo! Captain Unohana!" Toshiro got up to run to the door everyone was quickly trying to scrambled away from. Not wanting to be caught ease dropping on a very personal and private conversation.

Toshiro flung the door open to see everyone there, not caring at the moment. "Come quickly Captain Unohana!" He grabbed the woman by her hand and dragged her inside.

Unohana saw Ichigo was giving small gasps trying to get air. Unohana began calling for her medical staff. They were going to save Ichigo no matter what.

* * *

~~~ Inside of Ichigo's mind ~~~

* * *

Ichigo was in a place that was dark and seemed almost infinite.

Ichigo looked around lost, "Where am I?"

That's when someone appeared before her, Ichigo asked, "Who are you?"

The person, "Who I am? My dear, it's me now why are you here my child?"

Ichigo titled her head in confusion she recognized the voice but it was distant, "Mom?"

The person smiled and nodded. "Hello dear, now why are you here? You are far too young to be in this place."

Ichigo looked down, "I don't know mom."

That's when a light had appeared and Ichigo's mom smiled, "You must go back dear. I can tell someone close to you is missing you dearly."

Ichigo looked back at her mother, "But mom, what about you?"

She smiled, "I am always with you my sweet and wonderful daughter. I have watched you grow over these years, and your heart and determination will never change. It is because I love you I don't want you to stay in this dark place. So, go."

Ichigo looked back towards the light and her mom helped her take her first step, by giving her a gentle push.

As Ichigo walked through the light she could see what was going on around her soul's form. Toshiro was talking to her. The only phrase she heard was the last one he said.

Toshiro, "It you, whom I love."

Ichigo gasped in shock at what she heard. Tears ran down her face and she stopped walking and started running. She had to get back to Toshiro.

Once she got to the end of the light she was in her soul room. Instead of the incredible skyscrapers it once had, it was all shattered.

That's where her hollow form was. "Well if it isn't my mistress. So, you decided you wanted to live after all."

Ichigo groaned, "Your back."

The hollow laughed, "I didn't want to be separated to be honest, I like my hosts body too much. Now you won't wake up until we get this place repaired, so what do you say? Work together?"

Ichigo smiled and the two started picking up the pieces of shattered memories and the world started repairing. Once the last skyscraper was repaired Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad that we finally managed to get along."

The hollow, "Oh just get out of here, and don't be afraid to call me when you need someone to cover your ass in battles."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Not going to happen."

* * *

That's when her eyes opened and around her was Toshiro, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, and practically everyone else. Ichigo tried to speak but her throat was so dry.

Captain Unohana quickly got to work, "Now everyone back away. She needs some space."

Captain Unohana helped Ichigo sit up and she looked at Toshiro, "She probably needs some water."

Toshiro got up so fast and grabbed a glass for her, he almost handed it over when he realized she wouldn't be able to grip it. Toshiro, handed it to her, helping her grip it and guiding it to her mouth where she drank the whole glass. It was so soothing to her throat.

Captain Unohana, "Okay everyone, now that she's awake, I do believe this room is way too crowded."

Before anyone could make a fuss Captain Unohana gave them that sickly smile that scared everyone away. Everyone got up to leave the room.

Toshiro however made no movement to leave.

Captain Unohana sighed knowingly, "I guess I couldn't scare you into leaving."

Toshiro never took his eyes of Ichigo, "I'm not leaving her ever again. I love her too much. If you want me to leave this room you have to knock me out and drag me out."

Ichigo's face became red and felt hot.

Captain Unohana took that as a challenge, "Oh is that so?"

Toshiro nodded.

Captain Unohana, "Even for a physical check?"

Toshiro didn't bat an eye, "I can close my eyes."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and started crying she didn't know why but Toshiro quickly made his way over to her and held her close.

Toshiro rubbed her back soothingly, "Hey it's okay now Ichigo."

Captain Unohana sighed for once accepting defeat. It was obvious Toshiro wasn't leaving without someone completing the action he said would need to be taken to leave, "Oh alright. Captain Hitsugaya please help me by turning her toward me so I can open her blouse." Toshiro nodded and did as told.

* * *

After 30 minutes Ichigo was embarrassed. Toshiro saw her chest, but he did close his eyes quickly like he promised. And he told her he loved her.

Captain Unohana smiled at the two. "I'll leave you two alone now. Ichigo, you'll have to stay here for a week. Your breathing had stopped for over 2 ½ hours so we have a lot more to check. But for now, I'll leave you two alone." Ichigo nodded as Captain Unohana left.

Toshiro and Ichigo were now alone in the room.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have sent you on that mission, if I hadn't then…"

Ichigo stopped him and smiled. "I'm fine now."

Toshiro looked hesitantly, "But…"

Ichigo just smiled, "Did I hear you say you loved me?"

Toshiro was now the one blushing; he hadn't realized she had heard him. Forgetting he had just said it 30 minutes' prior. "Yes, I love you Ichigo. I love you more than just some friend. When I thought, I lost you again…" His hands began to shake.

Ichigo smiled at him, "I love you too Toshiro."

Toshiro stopped looking at his hands and looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded, "Really."

Toshiro smiled, "Then I'm definitely never letting you out of my sight again, and stop dying on me!"

Ichigo smiled softly, "I'll try Toshiro."

Toshiro leaned forward and kissed her. As the two kissed they heard several squeals from the door, when he pulled away Rukia and Rangiku were taking several pictures and Orihime was blushing along with Reiji.

Toshiro growled at them, "Get out of here!"

Rukia chipped in, "Okay!" The girls ran off squealing.

The journey had only begun in the recovery process. But Ichigo knew that Toshiro would be there for her every step of the way.


End file.
